Bored be Seme: Bosan Jadi Seme
by wind.le-vent
Summary: Naruto penasaran dengan pemuda yang menolongnya kemarin, Sasuke. Dibantu Kiba dan Sai, diapun mencaritahu tentang Sasuke. Rencana memata-matai Sasuke-pun dimulai!..SasuNaru..Warning! SHONEN-AI/YAOI.. Don't Like Don't Read! CHAPTER 4 UPDATED!
1. File 1: The Playboy

**_A Naruto Fanfiction.._**

**BORED BE SEME**

**~ Bosan Jadi Seme ~**

**RATE:** T

**GENRE:** Romance, drama, SHONEN-AI/YAOI, friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**WARNING:** AU, banyak kata2 gombal ala playboy, maybe typos, shonen-ai/yaoi, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**Insert Song:** "Aku Jatuh Cinta" by Roullete

**PAIRING:** SasuNaru (S.N)

**Summary:** Namikaze Naruto seorang pelajar, jadi idola banyak gadis, pintar, dan tampan. Siapa sangka dibalik wajah manisnya ternyata dia seorang playboy?

* * *

><p><strong>- File 1: The Playboy -<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*First..<em>

"Naru-kun..suki dai yo..(_aku menyukaimu_)," ucap seorang pemuda manis sambil memeluk erat punggung seorang pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu lebih tinggi darinya. Dan dia hanya berdiam diri tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri menapaki bumi dengan latar belakang pepohonan cemara yang menjulang tinggi. Menambah suasana romantis di sekitar mereka.

Di taman cemara itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba semilir angin berhembus perlahan. Memainkan rambut merah bata pemuda itu. Menerpa tubuh kedua pemuda itu yang tengah memakai seragam sekolah. Seragam sekolah menengah atas dengan kemeja putih bersih lengan panjang, dipadu dengan celana panjang biru dongker, dan jas berwarna senada disertai dasi merah terikat pada bagian leher. Pada bagian dada kiri jas itu terbordir sebuah emblem sekolah tempat mereka bernaung. Sebuah logo dengan lambang seperti spiral dan bordiran tertulis "Konoha Gakuen". Itulah nama sekolah mereka.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Naru' tadi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah pemuda itu. Dia tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap lembut pipi kanan pemuda itu.

"Boku mo (_aku juga_). Suki dai yo, Gaara (_aku menyukaimu, Gaara_)," kata pemuda itu dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

Diapun memeluk pemuda bernama Gaara itu. Mereka berpelukan mesra. Saling memadu cinta melalui hangatnya pelukan yang mereka rasakan.

.

.

* * *

><p>*<em>Second..<em>

Gelap. Tanpa cahaya. Seorang pemuda duduk di depan sebuah piano hitam di tengah-tengah panggung. _Spotlight_ tiba-tiba menyala di tengah panggung. Menyinari pemuda itu. Jemari tangannya menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan cermat. Suara dentingan piano mengalun pelan. Menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Membius para penonton dengan melodi indah yang mengalun. "_Over The Rainbow_", lagu yang dimainkannya.

Satu lagu telah selesai dimainkannya dengan jenius. Diapun beranjak dari kursinya dan menghadap ke arah para penonton. Membungkuk pelan pada para penonton yang hadir.

"Plok..plok..plok.."

Tepuk tangan dari para penonton yang ditujukan untukya dengar ramai. Senyuman manis menghiasi wajah imutnya. Rambut pirang muda ikalnya berkilauan kala cahaya lampu menyinarinya. Diapun kembali ke belakang panggung.

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ cerah berdiri sembari bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Dia menoleh pada seseorang di ambang pintu menuju panggung, pemuda yang tadi bermain piano. Dia tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Aku berhasil!" teriak pemuda itu sembari berlari menghampiri pemuda tadi.

Memeluknya dengan bahagia.

"Aku tahu. Kau memang hebat," puji pemuda itu dan membalas pelukannya. "Karena kau berhasil sebagai hadiahnya, bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

"Naru-kun, anata ga itoushii.(_aku menyayangimu_)"

"Boku mo. (_aku juga_) Menma-koi."

Mereka mempererat pelukan mereka. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang di balik panggung yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>*Third..<em>

Di suatu kafe yang cukup ramai terlihat beberapa pelayan wanita dengan baju maid berenda-renda dengan warna hitam-putih. Mereka sibuk melayani para pengunjung kafe itu. Maklum saja, ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang jadi jangan heran jika banyak pengujung yang memilih makan siang di sana. Di salah satu sudut kafe dekat jendela, nampak seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ tengah menikmati makan siangnya. Di hadapannya ada sebuah piring dengan hidangan nasi goreng di atas meja dan segelas jus jeruk. Pemuda itu memakannya dengan nikmat.

"GREP!"

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap. Kedua mata pemuda itu tertutupi oleh sepasang tangan putih nan lembut. Pemuda _blonde_ itu tersenyum.

"Tebak siapa aku..?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada menggoda.

"Hm..siapa ya? Aku tidak ingat," jawab pemuda yang satunya pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

Padahal dia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara lembut itu.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu cemberut. Dia melepas kedua tangan putihnya dari pemuda yang sedang makan siang tadi. Diapun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

"Naru-kun, kau menyebalkan!"

"Hahahaha.." tawa pemuda yang dipanggil 'Naru' tadi.

"Kenapa tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ada. Wajahmu saat cemberut itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Kau jadi tambah manis saja, Haku-chan," ujar Naru seraya mengusap kepala Haku dengan lembut.

Muncul semburat kemerahan di wajah cantik Haku.

"Kau ini bisa saja, Naru-kun."

Pemuda itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Mereka berdua saling menatap. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Biru saphire milik Naru dengan coklat tua milik Haku. Haku menggenggam tangan Naru erat.

"Naru-kun?"

"Ya."

"Daisuki da, kimi dake yo..(_aku menyukaimu, hanya dirimu_)"

"Boku mo. (_aku juga_)"

Haku tersenyum manis, senyuman manis yang mampu membuat siapapun merasa terpesona ketika melihatnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sang surya mengiringi pagi yang menyapa Tokyo hari ini. Suara-suara burung berkicauan di langit menyemarakkan suasana ramai ibu kota. Jalanan yang mulus telah dipenuhi oleh kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Di salah satu sudut kota nampak bayangan seseorang. Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang sekolah. Di atas gerbang terlihat ada sebuah papan nama sekolah itu, "Konoha Gakuen".<p>

Konoha Gakuen merupakan sekolah yang terkenal di Tokyo. Bangunannya berbentuk kastil seperti bangunan di Eropa pad aabad pertengahan. Terkesan seperti bangunan tua. Apalagi dengan halaman tengah dengan rerumputan hijau nan luas dna terawat. Murid-muridnya terkenal memiliki banyak keahlian dan juga otaknya yang jenius. Dan ada satu lagi keunikan dari Konoha Gakuen. Berbeda dengan sekolah SMA kebanyakan, Konoha Gakuen memliki sistem peraturan dua kelas yaitu kelas pagi dan kelas malam.

Kelas pagi adalah untuk murid-murid biasa. Sedangkan kelas malam adalah untuk murid-murid khusus.

Pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan langkah santainya. Tangan kanannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang tas orang-nya yang tersampir pada bahu kirinya. Senyuman menawan menghiasi wajah tampannya. Pada bagian kedua pipinya terdapat tiga garis tipis. Kedua mata biru saphire-nya diedarkan pada sekelilingnya.

_Hari inipun..pasti akan ramai._

Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Dia berada di lobi sekolah, hendak menuju kelasnya. Tapi dia langsung disambut oleh seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pendek coklat. Kedua mata hitam miliknya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan kagum.

_Tampan sekali_..batin gadis itu.

"Hai, nona cantik.. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda tadi tiba-tiba seraya mencium punggung tangan gadis itu dengan gaya ala abad pertengahan.

Para murid yang kebetulan berada di sana langsung menoleh dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan pemuda blonde itu. Murid-murid yang tadi berjalan langsung berhenti dna memperhatikan dua pemuda-pemudi tadi. Mereka menunggu apa kelanjutan adegan _live romance_ di hadapan mereka itu.

"Na, namaku Matsuri, Naruto-senpai," jawab gadis itu sopan.

"Matsuri, artinya festival. Nama yang cantik, sama seperti orangnya," puji pemuda bernama Naruto tadi. "Kurasa kau akan menjadi wanita yang menyenangkan seperti sebuah festival di musim panas. Wanita yang menjadi idaman kaum Adam."

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Matsuri.

Naruto tersenyum ramah padanya, lalu dia kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat pemuda itu memasuki lorong sekolah yang ramai, para gadis cantik langsung bermunculan. Mereka saling berdesak-desakan untuk melihat pemuda itu.

"Kyaa..Naruto-sama.."

"Naru-sama, I love you..!"

"Gyaaa.."

"Hari inipun kau terlihat tampan, Naru-sama.."

Terdengar suara teriakan para gadis itu. Meneriakkan nama pemuda itu, Namikaze Naruto. Terdengar pula bisikan-bisikan gadis-gadis membicarakan tentang Naruto. Mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum dan terpesona. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya membalas mereka dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hari ini pun Naru-sama terlihat imut ya?"

"Dia tampan, tapi sekaligus imut."

"Dia adalah idola kita.."

Naruto terus berjalan sambil sesekali melemparkan senyuman mempesonanya pada para gadis. Dia berjalan sampai di depan sebuah kelas. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah kelas dengan sebuah papan bertuliskan '2-F' di atas pintu masuknya. Naruto menggeser pintu itu pelan.

"Sreek.."

"Ohayou minna..," sapa Naruto pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ohayou Naruto..," balas teman-teman sekelas Naruto.

"Yo Naruto!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik pada kedua pipinya.

Naruto tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela sebelah kiri. Jendela itu menghadap langsung pada halaman sekolah. Sedangkan pemuda itu adalah teman sebangku Naruto.

"Ada kabar bagus, mau dengar tidak?" tanya pemuda itu riang.

"Kabar apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba itu mengambil sesuatu dari balik tasnya. Naruto duduk di bangku sebelah Kiba. Kedua matanya sibuk memperhatikan aktivitas Kiba.

"TADAA..!" teriak Kiba seraya menunjukkan dua buah tiket nonton di bioskop.

"Tiket nonton bioskop?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti maksud sahabatnya itu.

"Iya. Hari ini ada film bagus yang akan diputar. Rencananya aku akan mengajak gadis itu," ujar Kiba bersemangat.

"Ho..gadis kelas 2-C itu? Hinata kan?"

"Iya. Sudah lama aku menyukainya. Kami juga sudah cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini. Berkat petunjukmu."

"Hahaha..tentu saja. Aku kan hebat. Playboy nomor satu di Konoha Gakuen."

"Sekarang apa ada yang kau inginkan Naruto?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau ingin sesuatu, akan kubelikan. Sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu."

"Sudahlah..kita kan sahabat. Tidak perlu hal seperti itu.."

"Hei, jangan begitu. Kau terlalu banyak menolongku. Jadi..kali ini turuti kata-kataku."

"Baiklah.. Apapun yang kumau kan?"

"Ya, apapun.."

Naruto menyeringai kecil.

_Jangan-jangan..dia mau menjadikanku uke-nya? Ah tidak! Aku kan bukan tipe-nya_, pikir Kiba.

"Baiklah!" teriak Naruto dengan tangan kanan langsung menyambar dua tiket yang ada di tangan kiri Kiba. "Dua tiket ini jadi milikku."

"APAA..? Kembalikan sekarang juga Naruto!"

"Tidak. Kua sendiri yang bilang 'Apapun'."

"Aku memang bilang begitu, tapi dua tiket itu pengecualian. Aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah tahu!"

Kiba berusaha mengambil dua tiketnya yang ada di tangan Naruto. Tapi Naruto dengan cerdik terus menghindar. Merekapun berkejar-kejaran di dalam kelas.

"Naruto, kembalikan!" teriak Kiba.

"Hahaha..tidak akan..hahaha," ucap Naruto disertai tawa riangnya.

"Wah..itu kan Naruto-sama? Sepertinya sedang menjahili temannya lagi," tebak seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang ketika melewati kelas 2-F.

"Wah..benar..," kata gadis di sampingnya memenarkan.

"Kyaa...kyaa...Naru-sama keren..!"

"SREEK.."

"Kiba! Naruto! Cukup main-mainnya. Sekarang saatnya pelajaran dimulai. Semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!" teriak seorang guru laki-laki dengan rambut diikat tinggi ke atas.

Di wajahnya yang kecoklatan terdapat sebuah bekas luka melintang di antara hidung dan matanya. Tapi bekas luka itu tak mengurangi wajah manis yang dimilikinya. Guru itupun berjalan menuju meja guru yang ada di dekat jendela. Meletakkan beberapa buku tebal di atas meja. Diedarkannya kedua matanya menelusuri tiap inci kelas itu.

Dua gadis yang memperhatikan Naruto dari balik jendela melihat wali kelas 2-F itu. Mereka segera pergi dan kembali ke kelas mereka.

"Ohayou..," sapa guru laki-laki itu pada murid-muridnya.

"Ohayou, Iruka-sensei.."

Iruka-sensei mengambil kapur putih lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas papan tulis.

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan suatu riset tentang manusia. Hubungan antar manusia," ujar Iruka-sensei.

"Hubungan seperti apa sensei?" tanya Kiba.

"Jangan-jangan hubungan cinta ya? Hahaha..," sahut pemuda lainnya.

"Hahahaha.."

Pernyataan pemuda itu cukup membuat seisi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hubungan ini mengenai perasaan dan juga hubungan sosial, jadi bukan hanya cinta tapi juga persahabatan," jelas Iruka-sensei. "Untuk itulah akan dibagi menjadi beberpaa kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari empat orang. Kalian tentukan sendiri."

Iruka-sensei memulai penjelasannya mengenai pelajaran dan tugas kelompok kelas 2-F.

"Naruto, kita sekelompok kan?" tanya KIba memastikan.

"Tentu saja..kita kan sahabat baik yang takkan terpisah," jawab Naruto ceria.

Kiba tersenyum,"Kita kurang dua orang lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita sekelompok dengan Sai?"

_Sai?_

"Boleh saja. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Okey.."

Kiba melirik ke arah Naruto. Meliriknya tajam. Aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Kiba. Naruto merasakan aura dingin dari teman sebangkunya itu. Dia menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto santai.

"Kembalikan tiketku. Kau ingin melihat sahabatmu bahagia kan?"

"Ayolah..aku kan ingin kencan dengan'nya'."

"'Nya'? Siapa?"

"Uke-ku."

"Uke-mu kan banyak.."

"Hehehe.."

.

.

.

Awan mendung menghiasi angkasa. Menutupi sinar sang mentari yang seharusnya bersinar dengan teriknya di tengah hari itu.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan," gumam Kiba lirih.

"Iya," sahut Naruto membenarkan.

Naruto melihat pemandangan di luar jendela kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua. Dia memperhatikan halaman sekolah yang penuh dengan rumput yang dipangkas rapi oleh tukang kebun sekolah itu.

Kiba memakan sandwich yang dibawanya sebgaai bekal makan siang.

"Kau tidak ingin ke kafetaria?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Aku ingin di kelas saja," jawab Naruto dengan mata masih memperhatikan rerumputan di bawah.

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat makan siang, hampir semua orang pergi ke kafetaria untuk makan siang. Hampir semua, karena dua murid kelas 2-F masih berada di kelasnya, Naruto dan Kiba.

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali. Ada masalah dengan para uke-mu itu?"

"Ssst..jangan keras-keras saat mengatakannya," ujar Naruto dengan tangan kanan langsung membungkam mulut Kiba.

Kiba mengangguk. Naruto melepas tangannya dari Kiba.

_Rupanya dia masih belum bisa mengakui kalau dia yaoi pada orang lain_, kata Kiba dalam hati.

"Kau mau?" tawar Kiba seraya memperlihatkan kotak makan siangnya yang bening yang berisi sandwich.

Naruto mengambil salah satu sandwich itu. Kemudian memakannya.

"Jadi, ada apa kali ini?"

"Haah..aku bosan."

"Bosan? Bosan dengan mereka?"

"Tidak. Memiliki tiga uke sudah cukup untukku. Itu saja sudah membuatku kesulitan mengatur waktu kencan, mana mungkin aku menambah uke lagi. Bisa-bisa mereka jadi kurang perhatian."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bosan dengan hidupku. Kau tahu? Aku seorang playboy yang hebat dan tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku."

"Maksudmu kau ingin punya saingan?" tebak Kiba yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng.

Kiba cemberut,"Lalu apa?"

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku berhenti menjadi playboy."

"Eeeh..?"

"HAHAHAHAHA..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kiba jadi tambah bingung melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Kiba kesal karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Naruto.

"Ekspresimu saat mendengarnya sangat lucu. Hahaha..aduh, perutku sakit."

"Dasar. Padahal aku sudah mengkhawatirkanmu. Rugi deh khawatir."

"Eh?"

Kiba mulai memakan sandwich-nya lagi. Kali ini berganti dialah yang memperhatikan halaman sekolah.

"Sebenarnya..aku ingin mencoba sesuatu," tutur Naruto pelan seraya mengambil sandwich Kiba.

"Hm?"

"Aku kan seme, bagaimana kalau aku menjadi seorang uke?"

"Hah? Kau menjadi uke?"

"Iya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ketiga uke-mu itu? Mau kau putus?"

"Mungkin.."

"Mereka punya hati, Naruto. Kau tidak boleh mempermainkan perasaan mereka."

Naruto tertegun mendengar penuturan Kiba. Dia berpikir sejenak.

_Apa yang dikatakan Kiba benar. kalau hanya karena aku ingin mencoba menjadi uke, kau jadi melukai perasaan ketiga uke-ku berarti aku seorang seme yang jahat. Itu bukan diriku._

"Kau benar Kiba. Aku tidak akan melukai perasaan mereka."

"Kalau tidak ingin melukai perasaan mereka, kau harus memilih di antara mereka bertiga."

"Untuk apa? Aku sayang mereka semua."

Kiba mengusap wajahnya.

"Kau harus memilih, kalau tidak hanya akan melukai mereka saja kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

_Akan kucoba._

.

.

.

"Brr..brrr.."

Sebuah ponsel merah bergetar di atas meja kayu. Tangan putih seseorang mengambil ponsel itu, lalu membukanya.

Pada layar ponsel itu tertera tulisan "One Message Recieve".

* * *

><p>-<strong>From: <em>My Beloved<em>**-

-"_Hari ini kutunggu di Suna Shopping Center di lantai 4 jam 8 malam. See you.._"-

* * *

><p>"Tidak pernah berubah. Selalu tiba-tiba. Tapi entah kenapa aku suka dengan sifatnya yang spontan itu."<p>

Orang itu tersenyum. Diapun mulai mengetik balasan pesan tersebut.

* * *

><p>-<strong>To: <em>My Beloved<em>**-

-"_Baik. Jangan terlambat ya. Kalau terlambat, waktu kencan kita harus ada penambahan sesuai dengan waktu terlambatmu._"-

* * *

><p>"Brr..brr.."<p>

Tak lama kemudian ponsel merah itu bergetar kembali. Pesan balasan dari orang yang dicintainya telah sampai.

Orang itu buru-buru membuka pesan itu.

* * *

><p>-<strong>From: <em>My Beloved<em>**-

-"_Ya. Apapun untukmu, my love. Sudah dulu ya, see you.._"-

* * *

><p>-<strong>To: <em>My Beloved<em>**-

-"_See you too. Muach.._"-

* * *

><p>-<strong>From: <em>My Beloved<em>**-

-"_Muuuaaach.._"-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Bias keemasan menghiasi langit yang biru. Kilauan cahaya yang terpancar sang matahari memberi kesan lembut pada orang yang melihatnya. Melodi-melodi indah dan suara lembut seorang penyanyi terdengar di sebuah kafe. Di kafe bergaya Jepang kuno itu di atas panggung kecil seorang gadis berambut pink dengan yukata bermotif bunga sakura tengah bernyanyi di depan sebuah keyboard yang dimainkannya. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Para pelayan kafe yang memakai yukata berlalu-lalang mengantar pesanan para pengunjung. Sedangkan para pengunjung kafe duduk di meja-meja kotak yang ditata sedemiian rupa. Tampak asri dan rapi. Apalagi sebuah bonsai bunga sakura terpajang di tengah-tengah setiap meja kafe itu. Seolah bonsai sakura itu adalah maskot kafe itu.

Di antara para pengunjung itu terlihat seorang pemuda _blonde_ cerah tengah menikmati semangkok ramen bersama dengan seorang pemuda. Sesekali kedua mata biru saphire-nya memperhatikan pemuda yang tengah memakan soba yang dipesannya.

"Naru-kun?" panggil pemuda itu.

"Ya?" sahut pemuda _blonde_ yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Aku senang hari ini kau bersedia datang. Kupikir kau tidak bisa datang, kau kan sibuk."

"Tidak apa-apa. Untukmu, akan kulakukan apapun."

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu merona.

_Kau memang perayu yang hebat, Naruto. Hehehe_..pikir Naruto.

Penyanyi kafe itu telah selesai menyanyikan lagunya bersamaan dengan Naruto selesai makan ramennya. Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. Pemuda di depannya menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'apa yang kau lakukan?'.

Naruto berjalan ke arah panggung kecil itu. Dia menghampiri sebuah gitar bening tebuat dari kaca yang tergeletak di dekat keyboard. Mangambilnya lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada seorang gadis berambut pink di depan keyboard. Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Naruto berjalan menuju depan microphone seraya menyampirkan gitar itu pada bahunya.

"Di sore yang indah ini aku ingin mempersembahkan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang kusayangi. Orang itu ada di sini. Dan aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu khusus untuknya. Haku, this song is for you," ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut hitam panjang.

Haku hanya tersipu malu karena tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung kafe itu, termasuk para pelayannya.

"Wah..gadis yang beruntung ya," gumam seorang gadis yang kebetulan mejanya dekat dengan meja Naruto dan Haku.

"Gadis cantik dan pemuda tampan, mereka pasangan serasi," bisik seorang ibu-ibu kepada suaminya.

Sang suami hanya mengangguk pelan.

"**I'm Falling in Love**," ucap Naruto sebelum memulai bernyanyi.

Naruto memetik senar-senar gitar itu pelan diiringi dentingan keyboard yang lembut. Suara lembut dan merdu mulai terdengar.

* * *

><p>"..<em>The beginning I didn't understand what I was feeling<em>  
><em>Everything change and there is that sense of miss<em>  
><em>Since you came in every night in my dreams<em>  
><em>I know something is happening to me<em>

_Have long time I experienced painful break up_  
><em>And getting used to live alone without any romance<em>  
><em>And your present carry love healing my wounds<em>  
><em>You're different then I though<em>

_I'm falling in love with himself_  
><em>Truly love oh..what it is like<em>  
><em>I never doubted but still always waiting<em>  
><em>I'm really falling in love with him<em>

_Try, try to listening what I want to say_  
><em>Which has indeed been long pent-up<em>  
><em>I don't believe it make me helpless<em>  
><em>To express what I feel<em>

_I'm falling in love with himself_  
><em> Truly love oh..what it is like<em>  
><em> I never doubted but still always waiting<em>  
><em> I'm really falling in love with him<em>

_Sometimes I was jealous, sometimes I was nervous_  
><em>Often I don't necessarily go through my day<em>  
><em>I can't deny my heart of hearts<em>  
><em>How I fell in love with him..<em>"

**(AKU JATUH CINTA by Roullete, _dibuat versi bahasa Inggris_)**

* * *

><p>Orang-orang yang mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto memberi sambutan tepuk tangan meriah padanya. Lagu yang indah, suara yang merdu, dan wajah yang tampan dari penyanyinya. Lengkap sudah sore yang hangat itu menjadi sore yang terindah. Naruto tersenyum pada para pengunjung kafe yang mendadak menjadi penonton konser tunggalnya. Mata biru saphire-nya menangkap bayangan Haku sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman menawannya.<p>

"Kau hebat. Suaramu bagus," puji seorang gadis yang menjadi pemain keyboard pada Naruto.

Naruto menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Arigato," kata Naruto berterima kasih.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di kafe ini?" tawar gadis itu.

"Ah, kekkou desu. Aku masih SMA dan sibuk dengan urusan sekolahku. Jadi..gomen nasai."

"It's okey. Aku juga masih SMA. Namaku Haruno Sakura," kata gadis itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto," kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri seraya membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

Kedua mata hijau emerald Sakura melihat ke arah Haku.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali, sepertinya uke-mu menunggumu. Dan..aku yakin dia tidak akan suka kalau kau berada dekat denganku," ujar Sakura.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat.

"Bagaimana kau..?"

"Aku tahu, karena aku seorang fujoshi. Fujoshi memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat siapa yang yaoi siapa yang straight, siapa yang seme siapa yang uke, dan juga..apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka."

Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Arigato sudah mau mengiringiku dengan keyboard-mu Sakura."

"Doo itashimashite."

Naruto pun berlalu. Dia berjalan menuju ke arah mejanya dengan Haku. Haku tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto. Naruto duduk di kursinya kembali.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Aku suka dengan penampilanmu. Arigato, Naru-kun."

"Doo itashimashite."

"Trilililuuuut...trilililuuut...trililuuuuut..."

Terdengar suara ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Diapun segera mengambil ponsel putih yang ada di dalam saku kemeja hitamnya itu.

_Ada apa ya? Oh, alarm? Sudah jam tujuh lebih tiga puluh rupanya._

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

_APAAA..! Sudah jam tujuh lebih? Aku kan ada janji!_ Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto mengembalikan sang ponsel ke dalam saku kemejanya.

"Haku-koi, gomen ne aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang hari ini. Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada janji untuk mengantar Kaasan ke dokter. Gomen..," tutur Naruto lembut dengan penuh kebohongan.

Raut wajah Haku mengguratkan rasa kecewa hatinya. Tapi bibirnya masih mengulaskan senyum simpul pada sang kekasih.

"Tidak apa-apa..Kaasan Naru-kun lebih penting daripada aku sendiri. Aku bisa mengerti karena cinta harus saling mengerti," jawab Haku bijaksana, walau dalam hatinya dan sangat sedih dan kecewa.

_Aku jadi merasa bersalah_..batin Naruto. _Sudah membohonginya, aku juga membuatnya kecewa._

"Gomen ne Haku-koi. Hati-hati saat pulang nanti ya."

"Iya. Kau juga, Naru-kun."

Naruto berlari keluar kafe itu. Meninggalkan Haku sendirian. Naruto berlari ke tempat parkir dimana dia memarkirkan mobil sport kuning kesayangannya. Membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa-gesa. Masuk ke dalam mobil, menyalakan mobilnya, dan melesat di jalan raya yang padat merayap.

_Semoga aku tidak terlambat. Tempatnya kan cukup jauh. Semoga dia tidak marah padaku.  
><em>

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berpakaian _casual_ berambut merah bata dengan tato kanji "Ai" pada dahi sebelah kirinya sedang bersandar pada pilar di sebuah bangunan besar di Tokyo. Bangunan itu adalah gedung pusat perbelanjaan, "Suna Shooping Center", merupakan pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Tokyo dan merupakan gedung tertinggi di Tokyo.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit pemuda itu menunggu di sana. Tapi orang yang ditunggu-tunggu belum juga menampakkan diri. Dilihatnya jam tangan hitam yang melingar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 08.10 PM.

_Kemana dia? Kenapa belum datang juga?_

Kedua bola mata hijau jade miliknya diedarkan ke sekelilingnya. Berharap untuk menemukan orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya sedari tadi ada di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Orang yang disayangi dan dicintainya, kekasihnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah bata itu masih menunggunya. Dia mempercepat laju larinya. Dan berhenti di depan pemuda berambut merah bata tadi.

"Maaf aku terlambat," kata pemuda itu sambil terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya.

"Lima belas menit. Artinya kau harus memberi waktu tabahan untukku selama lima belas menit," ujar pemuda berambut merah merajuk.

"Hai'..hai'..," balas pemuda itu seraya menggandeng tangan kanan pemuda berambut merah tadi.

Mereka bergandengan tangan dan masuk ke dalam bioskop yang ada dalam gedung itu. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan dua tiket dari saku kemejanya. Menyerahkannya pada petugas penjaga pintu bioskop. Petugas itu mempersilahkan dua pemuda itu masuk ke dalam bioskop.

Ruangan itu lampunya masih menyala. Filmnya belum dimulai. Tapi sudah cukup banyak kursi yang sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai kalangan dan pasangan muda-mudi. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan yaoi dan straight. Dua pemuda itu memilih duduk di bangku termasuk pada deret belakang. Mencari ketengangan dan jauh dari pasangan yaoi lainnya.

"Naru-kun..," panggil pemuda berambut merah.

"Ya, ada apa Gaara-koi?" tanya pemuda _blonde_ perhatian.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku menonton di bioskop. Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Gaara.

"Tempat ini akan menjadi gelap ketika film dimulai, bangku yang kita pilih juga termasuk pada bagian belakang, lalu..banyak pasangan berada di sini. Siapapun pasti akan memanfaatkan moment itu. Ya kan, Gaara?"

Wajah Gaara memanas dan muncul semburat pink. Dipalingkannya wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Ja, jadi..kau memang akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Gaara ragu.

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

Gaara menatap wajah tampan Naruto, mencari kebenaran mlalui wajah Naruto.

"Akan kulakukan kalau kau sudah siap. Aku akan bersabar untuk hal itu. Aku tahu saat ini kau belum siap."

_Naru-kun..kau memang memahamiku._

Gaara memeluk lengan kiri Naruto dengan erat. Baginya hal ini sudah cukup membuatnya senang. Dia suka dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak memaksanya. Tiba-tiba cahaya dalam ruangan itu padam. Layar besar di depan mereka bercahaya putih. Film telah dimulai.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Moshi-moshi..aku Wind, buat yang belum kenal..salam kenal.<p>

Kali ini fic yang memang asli romance, gak ada action-nya seperti fic-ku yang lain.

Chapter 1 masih fokus pada Naruto sebagai tokoh utama cerita.

Jadi masih ringan-ringan aja masalah yang muncul..

Buat yang udah baca, makasih ya..

Review please..


	2. File 2: The Mysterious Boy

_**A Naruto Fanfiction..**_

**BORED BE SEME**

**~ Bosan Jadi Seme ~**

**RATE:** T

**GENRE:** Romance, drama, SHONEN-AI/YAOI, friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**WARNING:** AU, banyak kata2 gombal ala playboy, maybe typos, shonen-ai/yaoi, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**Insert Song: **"Love You no More" by Dragon Boyz**  
><strong>

**PAIRING:** SasuNaru (S.N)

**Summary:** Naruto tak sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda misterius yang menolongnya. Bertemu uke-nya tak terduga, dan terlibat salah paham dengan pemuda yang tak dikenalnya. Siapakah dia sebenarnya?

* * *

><p><strong>Bwt yg udah review..<strong>

_**CCloveRuki**_: Mkch udah review..Naru emang seme tapi jiwanya masih uke..^^

**_Kelinci Merah_**: Mkch udah review..chapter ini Sasu muncul kok..

**_Namikaze Trisha_**: Sasuke muncul chapter 2. Dan mkch udah review..

**_Kazuki NightFlame47_**: Mkch udah review. Sasu muncul chapter 2. Haku itu cowok, di anime-nya juga cowok kok. Karena rambutnya panjang, banyak orang mengira alo dia cewek, makanya pasti di kafe banyak yg mikir Haku itu ceweknya Naru..

**_sabishii no kitsune_**: Mkch udah review. Lagunya emang sengaja dibahasa Inggris-kan, biar keren dikit..hehe

**_hatakehanahungry_**: Naru kan jadi playboy.. Sasu akan muncul chapter ini. Mkch atas reviewnya.

_**IYouMe sasunaru loverz**_: Ini Ayumi ya? Mkch udah review. Ni udah diupdate kan..

**_Uzumaki Shieru_**: Naru kan playboy, makanya pintar ngerayu. Mkch udah review..

Special thnx untuk yg udh masukin fic ini dlm favorite list: _**Uchiha Yuu-Chan Namikaze **_dan_** **_Uzumaki Shieru_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>- File 2: The Mysterious Boy -<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kriiing…kriiing…"<p>

Di kompleks perumahan yang sepi, terlihat sebuah rumah megah dengan cat dinding putih. Suara alarm berasal dari salah satu kamar luas dengan cat dinding kuning terdengar sampai seluruh penjuru rumah. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang berlari dari dapur dengan masih mengenakan celemek orange-nya. Dia bergegas menuju kamar asal suara alarm itu terdengar.

"BRAK!"

Wanita itu menendang pintu kuning di hadapannya. Terbuka lebarlah sang pintu.

"NARUTO! BANGUUUN…!" teriak wanita itu membuat kaca jendela di kamar itu sedikit retak.

Di atas tempat tidur _king size_ berwarna kuning, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah masih memeluk guling dan bergumul dengan selimut tebalnya yang bergambar rubah berekor sembilan dengan bulu orange.

Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Menyingkap selimutnya dan melempar gulingnya ke lantai.

"Naruto bangun! Kau tidak ingin terlambat masuk sekolah kan?" teriak wanita itu lagi seraya membuka tirai dan jendela kamar Naruto.

Udara pagi yang segarpun masuk ke dalam kamar serba kuning itu. Cahaya hangat sang mentari masuk melalui jendela. Menyinari tempat tidur Naruto.

"Uuh..Kaasan, aku masih mengantuk..," gumam Naruto dengan kedua mata masih terpejam.

Enggan baginya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan meninggalkan alam mimpinya. Naruto kembali mengambil selimutnya dan memakainya kembali.

_Setiap pagi selalu seperti ini. Kapan kau akan berubah?_

Wanita yang dipanggil 'Kaasan' tadi langsung berkacak pinggang. Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa seperti ini idola Konoha Gakuen? Apa kata para _fans girls_-mu kalau mereka melihat idola mereka seperti ini ya? Pasti mereka akan kecewa..," ujar wanita bernama lenkap Namikaze Kushina itu.

Kedua kelopak mata Naruto terbuka, menampakkan dua bola mata biru saphire yang indah itu.

"Mereka tidak akan kecewa pada pesonaku," tukas Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

Kushina tersenyum melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Cepat mandi sana. Jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah. Tidak lucu kan seorang idola datang terlambat?"

Kushina mengusap kepala Naruto lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia membuka pintu dan meninggalkan kamar anaknya itu.

Naruto segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mengganti baju tidurnya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Rambutnya yang jabrik berantakan disisir dan ditata dengan rapi. Meskipun selalu terlihat berantakan, tapi menjadi tidak terlalu berantakan seperti tadi. Tak lupa dia memakai parfum citrus khas miliknya.

_Ladies, I'll come to you. Enjoy my pheromone.._

Cengiran manis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Namikaze Naruto siap untuk menebarkan pesonanya. Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Mencari Kaasan-nya yang ada di dapur.

"Kaasan, aku berangkat dulu ya," ujar Naruto sembari mengambil dua onigiri di atas piring di meja dapur.

"Hati-hati di jalan..!"

"Ya..!"

Naruto berlari keluar rumahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bergegas berangkat ke sekolahnya yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Karena itulah untuk pergi ke sekolah dia harus naik bus. Padahal dia punya mobil. Naruto berjalan di trotoar yang sepi. Diperhatikannya sekelilingnya yang tampak sepi. Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan terlihat dua orang gadis berseragam SMA berjalan dengan santai.

"Hi, girls..," sapa Naruto pada dua gadis cantik tadi.

Dua gadis itu menatap Naruto dan tersenyum padanya. Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya pada mereka. Lalu diapun berlalu. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang berjalan terburu-buru. Kedua tangannya sibuk membawa tumpukan buku yang tebal. Dia tidak menyadari sebuah batu lumayan besar ada di tengah jalan yang dilaluinya. Tak ayal lagi gadis itupun terjatuh. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Naruto melihat gadis itu. Diapun segera berlari ke sana.

"GREP! BUG..BUG.."

_Aku kan jatuh, kenapa tidak sakit?_ Pikir gadis itu.

Naruto menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum dia jatuh ke tanah. Menahan tubuh gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya. Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya. Menampakkan kedua bola mata ungu cerah itu. Diapun menatap pemuda bermata biru saphire itu. Ungu dan biru bertemu. Saling menatap. Sang gadis terpesona oleh ketampanan Naruto. Sementara itu buku-buku tebal yang dibawa gadis itu jatuh berserakan di tanah.

"Daijobu ka? (_kau baik-baik saja?_)" tanya Naruto perhatian.

"Uhm!" jawab gadis itu disertai anggukan.

"Yogatta. (_syukurlah_)"

Naruto melepas dekapannya pada gadis itu. Kemudian memunguti buku-buku yang tergeletak di tanah. Gadis itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Dia masih terdiam membatu.

"Buku-bukumu tebal semua ya?" ujar Naruto bersikap ramah.

"Ah, iya," sahut gadis itu sedikit gugup.

Gadis itu membantu Naruto memunguti buku-bukunya. Tapi sesekali matanya masih mencuri-curi pandang pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya tahu apa yang dilakukan sang gadis pirang itu. Tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Satu alasan kenapa dia memilih naik bus daripada mobil, dia bisa menebarkan pheromone-nya pada banyak orang.

_Sudah baik, tampan lagi. Sudah begitu dia juga perhatian. Tipe idamanku._

Naruto memberikan buku-buku itu pada sang gadis.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ak, aku Yamanaka Shion," jawab Shion terbata.

"Shion-chan, nama yang cantik..secantik orangnya."

Semburat kemerahan menghiasi wajah putih Shion. Naruto tersenyum ramah padanya. Lalu diapun berlalu.

"Sudah dulu ya, sampai bertemu lagi. Bye.."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Shion seraya berlari kecil. Meninggalkan Shion masih dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

_Satu lagi gadis cantik yang kukenal. Dia pasti akan mencari besok. Hehehe.. Sekarang jam berapa ya?_

Dilihatnya jam tangan putih di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

_Kenapa tidak ada reaksi? Jangan-jangan..jamku mati!_

Naruto mengambil ponsel putihnya dan melihat layar ponsel itu dengan seksama. Tertera tulisan pukul 07.40 AM.

"GAWAT! AKU TERLAMBAT!" teriak Naruto.

Untunglah tak ada yang mendengar ataupun melihatnya. Kalau tidak, pasti dia langsung menjadi pembicaraan hangat para _fans girls_-nya. Secepat mungkin Naruto berlari menuju halte bus biasanya dia menunggu bus.

_Gawat! Bus-nya datang lima menit lagi. Kalau aku tidak segera ke sana, aku akan terlambat ke sekolah._

Naruto berlari melewati gang sempit yang menjadi jalan pintasnya. Tapi ternyata jalan itu buntu, ada perbaikan jalan di sana. Terpaksa dia harus melewati jalan memutar yang lebih jauh. Kemungkinan waktu lima menit tidak cukup untuknya. Karena jalan itu adalah jalanan pertokoan yang ramai.

Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir dan mempertimbangkannya. Naruto segera berbalik dan melewati jalan memutar. Dai berlari melewati jalanan pertokoan yang banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Dia terus berlari sambil menghindar para pejalan kaki. Berusaha cepat dan tidak menyenggol mereka. Sesekali dia harus mengerem mendadak untuk memberi kesempatan orang lain berjalan.

_Sial! Lewat jalan di sini memang merepotkan._

Akhirnya Naruto sampai pada jalanan menuju halte tempat dia biasa menunggu bus. Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat sebuah bus biru yang berhenti di depan halte.

"Bus itu..jangan-jangan..?" gumam Naruto lirih.

Bus yang tadi berhenti telah berjalan kembali. Mulai menambah kecepatannya.

Naruto menatap kepergian bus itu dan segera berlari mengejar bus itu. Dia berlari sekencang mungkin. Berusaha mengejar bus itu. Naruto berlari dan berlari. Tapi bus itu tidak berhenti juga.

"HEI..BERHENTI..! TOLONG HENTIKAN BUS-NYA..!" teriak Naruto di sela-sela larinya. "BERHENTI..!"

Naruto berhasil berlari di samping kiri bus itu. Digedor-gedornya punggung bus itu. Tapi bus itu tak berhenti juga. Padahal nafasnya sudah hampir habis. Naruto terengah-engah.

Di dalam bus itu terlihat seorang pemuda bermata hitam sekelam malam tengah memandang keluar jendela. Dia melihat Naruto sedang berlari mengejar bus yang ditumpanginya. Pemuda itu melepas headphone biru tua yang dipakainya. Dia berjalan menuju tempat pak sopir berada.

"Hentikan bus-nya," perintah pemuda itu pada sang sopir.

Sopir itu meminggirkan bus-nya dan menghentikan laju bus itu. Membuka pintu otomatis di samping kirinya. Pemuda itu berjalan ke belakang bus, kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sang sopir jadi semakin tidak mengerti. Bukankah pemuda itu berniat turun dari bus?

Naruto melihat bus yang tadi tiba-tiba berhenti. Diapun segera menghampiri bus itu dan naik ke dalam bus.

"Yogatta..(_syukurlah.._)," ujar Naruto lega.

Pak sopir itu melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan heran.

"Hei, anak muda. Cepatlah duduk," kata Pak sopir itu pada Naruto.

"Hai'. Arigato sudah menghentikan bus-nya. Kupikir hari ini aku akan datang terlambat. Hehe.."

Pak sopir itu menggeleng,"Bukan aku yang menghentikannya. Tapi pemuda itu." Ditunjuknya seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model rambut seperti pantat ayam yang lebih dikenal dengan istilah kerennya '_raven style_'.

Naruto mengalihkan kedua matanya melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Pak sopir itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda duduk santai. Pemuda yang ditunjuk Pak sopir itu bersandar pada bangku bus sambil memperhatikan keluar jendela. Tak menyadari sedang diperhatikan. Naruto berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hi..," sapa Naruto pada pemuda itu.

Sepertinya ketenangan pemuda itu terusik atas kehadiran Naruto. Diapun memutar kedua matanya melihat ke arah Naruto. Kedua bola mata mereka saling bertemu. Onyx bertemu saphire. Pemuda itu terdiam kala melihat paras tampan Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Dia menatap pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu dengan seksama. Paras yang tampan dan menawan. Mempesona pada setiap insan yang melihatnya.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya kala bus itu mulai bergerak kembali. Diapun duduk di bangku sebelah pemuda itu tanpa meminta izin padanya.

"Kau yang sudah menghentikan bus-nya untukku ya? Arigato gozaimasu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu," ujar Naruto berskap sopan dan ramah pada pemuda itu.

"Hn," sahut pemuda itu dengan wajah stoik-nya.

"Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu."

"Hn."

"Kalau tadi bus-nya tidak berhenti, aku pasti sudah terlambat."

"Hn."

Sepertinya pemuda itu mulai bosan mendengar ocehan dari Naruto. Terbukti dengan dipasangkannya volume Ipod yang dipasangnya dengan volume tinggi. Diapun menikmati jejeran lagu yang ada di dalam Ipod itu, tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

Tak terasa setelah lima menit berjalan, bus itu berhenti di tempat tujuan Naruto, Konoha Gakuen. Naruto turun dari bus itu. sedangkan pemuda itu masih menikmati lagu-lagunya melalui headphone biru tuanya.

"Eh? Pemuda tadi..sial! Aku belum sempat bertanya namanya," umpat Naruto setelah turun dari bus.

_Aneh..sepertinya dia seumuran denganku. Kenapa dia tidak ke sekolah? Apa dia bolos?_

Diapun berjalan ke dalam Konoha Gakuen dengan gaya santainya seperti biasa. Dan terdengarlah teriakan para _fans girls_ Naruto ketika melihat idola mereka.

_This is heaven.._

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ sedang merenung sendirian di atap sekolah. Di tangan kanannya ada secarik kertas putih. Diapun menatap langit yang biru di atas sana.

"Clek."

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Seseorang datang ke atap itu. Orang yang telah ditunggu-tunggu si pemuda pirang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," ujar pemuda itu seraya membalikkan badannya, melihat ke arah orang itu berdiri.

Naruto menatap kedua mata coklat orang di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Naruto datar.

Orang itupun berlari ke arah Naruto dan langsung memeluknya. Kedua bola mata coklat itu meneteskan air mata.

"Naru-kun..hiks, hiks..," panggilnya.

"Kenapa menangis, Sumaru?"

"Hiks..aitai naa..(_aku kangen.._)..hiks.."

"Aitai naa, boku mo..(_aku juga kangen_)."

Naruto mengusap lembut rambut hitam kehijauan Sumaru yang cukup panjang. Mendekapnya lebih dalam lagi dalam pelukannya.

"Boku wa koko ni iru, (_aku ada di sini_)" bisik Naruto menenangkan Sumaru.

"Kenapa Naru-kun tidak menghubungiku? Padahal selama di Amerika aku selalu menunggumu."

"Gomen ne. (_maaf_)"

"Daijobu. (_tak apa_)"

"EHEM!"

Terdengar seorang pemuda berdehem. Cukup keras dan membuat dua pemuda yang sedang melepas rindu itu langsung menjaga jarak di antara mereka.

"Kalau bermesraan, jangan di wilayah sekolah..," ujar pemuda itu santai seraya berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kiba, kau mengganggu saja!" teriak Sumaru kesal.

"Hahaha..," tawa Kiba merasa puas telah mengganggu mereka. "Oi, Naruto. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau ada orang yang tahu? Tapi kalau seperti ini keadaannya..bisa-bisa semua orang mengetahuinya kan?"

"Wasure teta (_aku lupa_)," sahut Naruto singkat.

"Naru-kun, sepulang sekolah nanti bagaimana kalau kita kencan? Sudah lama kan kita tidak pergi bersama. Hampir tiga bulan," ajak Sumaru dengan nada manja.

"Anything for you, my uke," jawab Naruto seraya mengecup pipi kanan Sumaru.

Wajah Sumaru memerah. Diapun berlari keluar meninggalkan atap itu.

"Dasar playboy!" cibir Kiba pada Naruto.

Orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengeluarkan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Aku lupa kalau aku punya uke keempat," ujar Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Dasar kau ini. Kalau Gaara, Haku, dan Menma mengetahuinya, kira-kira bagaimana reaksi mereka ya?"

"Mungkin mereka akan memaafkanku. Karna aku seme yang baik."

_Mereka pasti akan menghajarmu_, pikir Kiba.

"Kau harus memilih di antara mereka bertiga, upss..berempat."

"Tidak bisa.. Aku sayang mereka semua. Gaara yang manis, pengertian, tapi di saat yang sama dia itu lucu. Haku yang cantik, lemah lembut, dan keibuan. Menma yang ramah, menawan, dan sedikit manja. Lalu..Sumaru yang penuh percaya diri, berani, dan perhatian. Mereka memiliki pesona masing-masing.."

Gaara si _badass uke_. Haku si _dramatic uke_. Menma si _innocent uke_. Dan Sumaru si _flaming uke_.

"Suatu saat nanti kau pasti mendapat karmamu sendiri, Naruto."

"Asalkan karma itu membuatku bahagia, akan kuterima apapun resikonya."

"Bicaramu sok sekali."

"Hehehe.."

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Sumaru. Wajah mereka berdua tampak bahagia. Pemuda berambut hitam kehijauan itu terus menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Naruto menatap pemuda itu intens.

"I, iie (_tidak_)," jawab Sumaru seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kawaii (_manisnya_)," gumam Naruto lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sumaru.

"Eh?"

"Nani mo nai (_bukan apa-apa_)."

Merekapun berjalan kembali dalam diam.

"Ting, tung..tung, ting..tong, tung..ting.."

Terdengar suara piano mengalun lembut berasal dari toko musik yang tempatnya ta jauh dari tempat Naruto berada.

"Naru-kun, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" ajak Sumaru seraya menunjuk ke arah toko musik berada.

Sumaru menggeret Naruto ke dalam toko musik itu tanpa persetujuan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat uke-nya itu. Mereka sampai di depan toko musik. Toko itu menjual berbagai macam instrument musik. Mulai dari gitar, piano, drum, biola, dan sebagainya. Melalui kaca etalase toko itu Naruto melihat ke dalam toko.

_Permainan piano ini bagus. Tidak kalah dengan Menma._

Sepertinya dia penasaran dengan orang yang bermain piano itu.

_Tidak mungkin.. ITU KAN MENMA!_ Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan topi yang dipakainya. Lalu menunduk di belakang Sumaru.

"Naru-kun? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sumaru perhatian.

"Iie. (tidak)"

_Bagaimana ini? Kalau Sumaru mengajak masuk ke dalam aku bisa ketahuan Menma._

"Kita masuk yuk!"

Sumaru menarik lengan Naruto masuk ke dlaam toko musik itu. Dengan sigap Naruto mencengkeram daun pintu toko itu kuat. Terjadi tarik-menarik di depan toko itu. Sementara itu Menma telah mengakhiri permainan pianonya. Dia melihat ke arah pintu masuk yang banyak orang yang terdengar suara ramai.

"Sumaru-chan, gomen. Aku harus ke toilet sekarang juga," ujar Naruto seraya berlari secepat mungkin dari toko musik itu.

_Padahal aku ingin membeli biola.._

Sumaru menatap punggung Naruto dengan tatapan kecewa. Lalu diapun masuk ke dalam toko musik itu dengan ceria.

Menma menatap pintu masuk toko musik dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan.

_Sepertinya aku tadi melihat Naru-kun? Apa hanya perasaanku saja?_

Menma beranjak dari tempat duduk dan melihat-lihat alat musik yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Empat pemuda berpakaian hip hop dengan serba hitam berkumpul di panggung pertunjukan di Suna Shopping Center.

Pemuda pertama memakai jaket hitam tanpa lengan dengan T-shirt biru tua tanpa lengan pada bagian dalamnya. Dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam dan sepasang sepatu sneakers putih dengan aksen biru pada beberapa bagian. Pada pergelangan tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah dekker biru tua senada dengan T-shirtnya. Pada bagian kepalanya dia memakai headphone biru tua yang dipakainya di luar tudung jaketnya. Kedua matanya berwarna merah ruby. Dia adalah Blue.

"Ready, Blue?" tanya pemuda di samping Blue.

"Hn," jawab Blue.

Pemuda kedua berambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir kuda. Dia memakai jaket hitam tanpa lengan dengan aksen putih pada pinggirnya dengan kemeja putih tida perempat disertai dasi hitam pada lehernya. Pada baigian bawahnya dia memakai celana jeans hitam sama dengan Blue, bedanya sepasang sepatunya sneakers putih bersih dengan aksen ungu muda. Dia adalah White.

"Saatnya kita beraksi," sahut pemuda lainnya yang memakai T-shirt hijau.

Pemuda ketiga mengenakan T-shirt hijau lengan panjang dengan kemeja hitam lengan pendek tanpa dikancingkan pada bagian luarnya. Kedua tangannya memakai sarung tangan hitam. Rambutnya hitam diikat tinggi ke atas, menyerupai nanas. Dan bagian bawah dia memakai celana jeans hitam dan sepasang sepatu sneakers putih. Dia adalah Green.

Di belakang Green berdirilah seorang pemuda yang keempat. Pemuda itu mengenakan kacamata hitam. Dia mengenakan jaket hitam lengan panjang berbulu coklat pada pinggirnya, sedangkan bagian dalamnya mengenakan T-shirt coklat lengan pendek. DIpadu dengan celana jeans hitam dan sepasang sepatu sneakers putih. Dia memakai headphone hitam. Dia adalah Brown.

Keempat pemuda itu berjalan menuju panggung kecil itu, membentuk formasi dua di depan dua di belakang. Blue dan White di depan sedangkan Green dan Brown di belakang. Blue menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Tiba-tiba musik hip hop mulai terdengar. Membahana di area itu. Terdengar oleh setiap orang yang ada di sana.

"ARE YOU READY?" teriak Blue pada para penonton.

"YEAH..!"

"**LOVE YOU NO MORE..**"

"One! Two! Three!" teriak Green, White, dan Brown bergantian.

* * *

><p>"<em>..Oh ow, ooo.. Oh ow, ooo..<em>  
><em>Oh ow, ooo Oh ow, ooo..<em>

_Don't force me to get back to you_  
><em>Return for you're fooling<em> (White)

_Because I want to be alone, I want you to go_  
><em>I want you to get out of my side <em>(Blue)_"_

.

White maju ke depan. Mulai bernyanyi sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu mundur ke belakang. Blue maju ke depan sambil menggerakan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, seirama dengan musik. Lalu berganti Brown dan Green. Melakukan koreografi yang telah mereka hafal._  
><em>

._  
><em>

_"..Do not ever think you're everything_  
><em>You're forever for me<em> (Brown)

_So don't toward me_  
><em>Because I've been tired together with you <em>(Green)_  
><em>

_Oh ow, ooo.. Oh ow ooo.._  
><em>Don't waste your time.. Love you no more<em>  
><em>Oh ow, ooo.. Oh ow, ooo.."<em>

.

Green maju ke depan, ketiga temannya ada di belakangnya. Dia mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan _bridge dance_ yang dikuasainya. Berputar, kedua kakinya terangkat ke atas lalu berputar searah jarum jam dengan kedua tangannya yang menyentuh lantai. Lalu melompat dan berhenti menghadap penonton. Ketiga temannya melanjutkan _bridge dance_ Green. Menyemarakkan suasana. Lalu mereka berempat mulai bernyanyi kembali.

._  
><em>

_"..Don't force me to get back to you_ (Brown)  
><em>Return for you're fooling<em> (Blue)

_Because I want to be alone, I want you to go_  
><em>I want you to get out of my side (Green)<br>_

_Do not ever think you're everything_ (White)

_You're forever for me.._  
><em>So don't toward me<em> (Brown)  
><em>Because I've been tired together with you (White)<br>_

_Oh ow, ooo.. Oh ow ooo.._  
><em>Don't waste your time.. Love you no more<em>  
><em>Oh ow, ooo.. Oh ow ooo..<em>  
><em>Don't waste your time.. Love you no more..<em>

_Oh ow, ooo.. Oh ow ooo.._  
><em>Don't waste your time.. Love you no more.<em>."

**(LOVE YOU NO MORE by DRAGON BOYZ, _dibuat versi Bahasa Inggris_)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Keempat pemuda itu mengakhiri lagu mereka dengan pose ala boyband-boyband biasanya. Mereka berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada para penonton lalu beranjak dari panggung kecil itu. Mereka menuju tempat khusus para peserta lomba itu.

"Melelahkan," keluh Green seraya menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," ujar Blue dingin sambil berlalu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya White pada Green.

Green melihat White sekilas.

"Entahlah..akhir-akhir ini dia jadi aneh. Mungkin sedang ada maslah dengan pacarnya."

"Dari dulu, dia memang seperti itu," kata Brown.

"Sudahlah..lebih baik kita melepas penyamaran kita."

Merekapun melepas jaket dan mantel yang mereka kenakan. Menggantinya dengan jaket biasa.

.

.

.

_Sial! Sial! Sial!_

_Kenapa Menma bisa ada di sini? Kalau begini aku jadi tidak bisa keluar dari toilet._

Naruto terus menggerutu di depan cermin besar di toilet. Setelah dia melihat Menma ada di toko musik, diapun meninggalkan Sumaru dengan alasan ke toilet. Dia tidak bisa keluar dari toilet kalau Sumaru menunggunya di dekat toko musik. Ironis.

"Clek."

Tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka dan masuklah beberapa pemuda ke dalam toilet itu. Naruto melihat mereka melalui kaca toilet. Salah seorang dari mereka adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang amat dikenalnya. Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak.

_TIDAAAKK..! Kenapa Gaara bisa ada di sini?_

Naruto panik. Dia segera mendobrak masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet. Bersembunyi di sana.

"Aw!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak. "Eh?"

Tubuh Naruto menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang lebih tepatnya. Kepalanya hampir menubruk pintu bilik toilet. Tangan putih seorang pemuda menahan tubuh Naruto yang hampir jatuh. Pemuda itu mendekap Naruto dalam pelukannya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Saphire bertemu Ruby.

"Deg! Deg! Deg!"

Jantung Naruto berdegup dengan kencang. Mulutnya sediit terbuka.

_Tampan sekali_..kata Naruto dalam hati.

Darah dalam denyut nadi Naruto terasa berdesir kala melihat dada bidang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu terekspose. Kemeja putih lengan panjang yang dipakainya belum dikancingkan semuanya. Dia tampan, sangat tampan. Walaupun rambutnya seperti pantat ayam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Masuk seenaknya ke dalam bilik toilet?" tanya pemuda itu datar.

"Eh? Go, gomen nasai. Aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Kau stalker?"

_Stalker? Apa yang dibicarakannya?_

"Tentu saja bukan! Aku hanya mau bersmbunyi sebentar dari musuhku. Iya, musuhku. Dia menyebalkan sekali, maka dari itu aku di sini. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

_Oh iya, Gaara masih di dalam atau tidak ya? Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Kenapa bisa di saat yang bersamaan dengan Menma. Apalagi Sumaru mengajakku kemari. Hari ini aku benar-benar sial._

"Bisa kau melepaskan pelukanmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Pemuda itu melepas pelukannya dari Naruto. Tapi karena tubuh Naruto terlalu dekat dengan pintu, tiba-tiba..

"Krieet..dug! Brek! BRUUUAG..!"

Pintu bilik tempat dua pemuda itu berada tiba-tiba rusak dan terbuka lebar. Tubuh Naruto terhuyung ke belakang. Sontak pemuda itu langsung menahan Naruto agar tidak jatuh. Dan..dua pemuda itu jatuh ke lantai dengan tubuh saling menindih. Tubuh pemuda berkulit putih itu berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Untunglah tak ada seorangpun yang ada di sana.

"Aduh..ittai..(_sakit_)," rintih Naruto ketika mendapati dirinya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Clek," terdengar suara pintu toilet terbuka.

Keluarlah sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Dia menatap Naruto dan pemuda itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Lho? Naruto? Siapa pemuda itu?" tanya pemuda itu bersikap ramah.

"SAI!" teriak Naruto ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam toilet itu.

Pemuda itu mengamati pemuda berkulit putih itu. Keadaan kemeja putihnya dalam keadaan tidak dikancingkan. Dia tersenyum.

"Hai? Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau orang yang seperti itu," ujar Sai tenang.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto menyadari keadaannya saat ini. "Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu."

Naruto mendorong tubuh pemuda itu. Diapun merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, aku akan merahasiakannya dari siapapun tentang hal ini."

"Bukan begitu Sai, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Serius! Mengenalnya saja tidak."

"Hai'..hai'..wakarimashita (_aku mengerti_). Sebagai temanmu, aku mendukungmu 100%."

Sai keluar dari toilet diikuti Naruto dari belakangnya. Meninggalkan pemuda itu masih tak berkutik dari tempatnya.

_Jadi salah paham begini.._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>..OMAKE..<strong>

Di pagar pembatas lantai seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dan berkemeja putih menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di lantai dasar gedung.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Kau sudah gila ya?" tegur seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Mendokusei..(_merepotkan_)," sahut pemuda yang lainnya seraya bersandar pada pilar yang tak jauh dari teman-temannya.

"Something interesting? (_ada yang menarik?_)" tanya pemuda lainnya.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik," ujar pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

"Female? (_cewek_)"

"Male. (_cowok_)"

"Eeehh…?" teriak ketiga temannya tak percaya.

"Memangnya aneh kalau aku tertarik pada sesuatu? Aku kan juga manusia."

"Hanya saja..kau bilang kau tertarik pada seorang laki-laki. Siapapun pasti terkejut saat mendengarnya," ujar pemuda berambut coklat.

"Hn."

_Kepalanya pasti terbentur_, pikir ketiga pemuda itu sama.

**..END OMAKE..**

* * *

><p>What's up, people? Chapter 2 akhirnya updated..<p>

Gimana? Sasu udah kumunculin tuh..meskipun baru dikit sih..

Naru belum jatuh cinta sama Sasu

Tapi nanti chapter 3 sepertinya akan 'jatuh cinta'

Mkch buat yang udah baca, dan jangan lupa review-nya.

Review please..


	3. File 3: The Stalker Boy

_**A Naruto Fanfiction..**_

**BORED BE SEME**

**~ Bosan Jadi Seme ~**

**RATE:** T

**GENRE:** Romance, drama, SHONEN-AI/YAOI, friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**WARNING:** AU, banyak kata2 gombal ala playboy, maybe typos, shonen-ai/yaoi, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**Insert Song: **"LOVE IS" by FT Island (OST. Antique Bakery)

**PAIRING:** SasuNaru (S.N)

**Summary:** Naruto mengagumi seseorang. Sepertinya dia 'jatuh cinta' pada orang itu, sampai-sampai membuntutinya kemana-mana!

* * *

><p><strong>Bwt yg udah review..<strong>

_**Rose**_: Mkch udah review..Minato ada kok. Kushina belum tahu kalo anaknya gay, tahunya kalo dia itu playboy. Kapan putusnya? Masih dlm rencana.

_**hatakehanahungry**_: SasuNaru romance mungkin belum bisa muncul, kan mereka belum saling kenal. Ntar pasti muncul kok. Mkch udah review..

_**Namikaze Trisha**_: Mkch udah review. Dan maaf kalo cuma dikit, namanya juga baru ketemu sekali-dua kali.

_**CCloveRuki**_: Mkch udah review. Oh..soal keempat uke itu bakal mendapat penggantinya Naru kok. Yg sesuai utk mereka..

_**Aihi Mizuhara**_: Bagus kan? Hehehe..kalo mereka saling kenal kan bisa ngerjain Naru sama2. Mkch udah review.

_**Kazuki NightFlame47**_: Mkch udah review. Ntar juga bakal putus kok. Iya, Brown itu Shino.

_**Uzumaki Shieru**_: Soal Sai, ada penjelasannya pada Ch. 3 ini. Mkch udah review..

_**IYouMe sasunaruLoverz**_: Iya nih Sasu baru muncul. Natr juga kemunculanya makin banyak kok. Mkch ya udah review..

_**Yuu-chan Aoi Hana Uzumaki**_: Okey, saranmu akan kupertimbangkan. Mkch atas reviewnya.

_**ukkychan**_: Mkch udah review. Naru itu uke tapi jiwanya diseme-semein..hehe

Special thnx untuk yg udh masukin fic ini dlm favorite list dan story alert: _**Tsukihime Akari**_, _**hatakehanahungry**_, _**Vii no Kitsune**_, _**Superol**_, dan _**ukkychan**_.

* * *

><p><strong>- File 3: The Stalker Boy -<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tidak peduli dunia menganggapmu seperti apa. Yang penting jadilah dirimu sendiri di hadapan mereka. Meskipun mereka tidak menerimamu apa adanya, tapi..aku akan selalu menerimamu apa adanya. Aku menyukaimu, aku menyukai segala hal yang ada pada dirimu," ujar seorang pemuda berparas tampan dengan rambut pirang cerah.<p>

Di depannya berdirilah seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat pendek bermata hitam. Gadis itu melepas genggaman tangan pemuda itu lalu berbalik membelakanginya.

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Kita berdua berasal dari dua dunia yang berbeda. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis miskin tidak berguna. Sedangkan dirimu adalah seorang bangsawan kaya," ujar gadis itu dengan tubuh bergetar sambil menahan tangis.

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh gadis itu. Menatapnya dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya memegang dagu sang gadis. Mengangkat wajah manis itu untuk melihat ke wajahnya.

"Pantas atau tidak, bukan kau sendiri yang menilai tapi orang lain. Dan apapun atau orang lain aku tidak peduli. Hatiku hanya ada namamu. Kaulah gadis yang kucintai, sekarang ataupun selamanya."

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

"CUT!"

Terdengar teriakan keras dari seorang wanita berambut ungu diikat ke atas. Kilatan marah tersirat dari kedua mata coklatnya. Diapun berjalan cepat menghampiri pemuda pirang dan gadis berambut coklat tadi.

"Dialog kalian berdua benar, tidak ada yang salah. Tapi.." Wanita itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "MANA EKSPRESINYAAA..?" teriaknya keras.

Orang-orang di sekitar tempat itu langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Terdiam.

Wanita itu menunjuk ke arah pemuda itu dengan telunjuk kanannya,"Kau, Naruto! Aku tahu kau pandai berakting, tapi kenapa kau malah merayunya?" Dialihkannya pandangannya pada gadis di sebelah Naruto,"Dan kau Matsuri! Kenapa kau malah _blushing_? Seharusnya kau menangis. Kau kan sedang berakting sedih."

"Gomen Anko-sensei!" seru Naruto dan Matsuri bersamaan.

Mitarashi Anko adalah seorang guru kesenian di Konoha Gakuen. Dia tinggi, cantik, tegas, dan juga pintar. Penampilannya cenderung cuek. Seorang guru SMA yang memakai coat coklat panjang dimanapun dia berada. Tidak terlihat seperti seorang guru.

Anko-sensei kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kita istirahat lima belas menit! Setelah ini saatnya adegan yang melibatkan Hinata dan Kiba!" perintah Anko-sensei.

_Menjadi guru pembimbing pentas drama memang melelahkan_, keluhnya dalam hati.

Para murid Anko-sensei langsung membubarkan diri. Istirahat lima belas menit ini sangat berarti bagi mereka. Karena Anko-sensei tipe guru yang tidak memiliki rasa belas kasihan pada muridnya.

"Naruto-san, gomen nasai (_maaf_). Ini semua salahku, gara-gara aku..Naruto-san sampai dimarahi Anko-sensei," kata Matsuri merasa bersalah.

Naruto tersenyum ramah.

"Daijobu (_tidak apa-apa_), aku juga salah. Jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf," ujar Naruto seraya berlalu menghampiri Kiba yang ada di depan pintu.

Merekapun berjalan bersama menuju kafetaria.

"Sepertinya kau tertarik pada gadis bernama Matsuri itu ya?" tebak Kiba dengan cengirannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik padanya. Hanya saja naluriku..," kata Naruto mengambang.

"Naluri?"

"Naluriku untuk merayu wanita keluar begitu saja saat di dekat mereka."

"Kau kan sudah punya empat pacar," gumam Kiba pelan.

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah aku tidak berminat pada gadis-gadis itu. Aku hanya suka merayu mereka."

_Memberi harapan kosong maksudmu?_ Pikir Kiba.

"Lalu..bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Mengerikan," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Eh?"

"Awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai aku melihat Menma di toko musik. Sumaru justru mengajakku masuk ke sana. Aku bermaksud bersembunyi di toilet, tapi aku malah melihat Gaara di toilet. Untung saja dia tidak melihatku. Kemarin aku benar-benar sial."

"Lalu?"

Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang dialami kemarin. Diapun mulai menceritakan kencannya dengan Sumaru sampai bertemu dengan Sai tak sengaja di toilet pria.

.

.

**[**_**FLASHBACK**_**]**

Naruto keluar dari toilet bersama dengan Sai di sampingnya.

"Sai! Aku tidak mengenalnya, sungguh!" kata Naruto berusaha meyakinkan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hahaha..aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu malu padaku, Naruto. Karena aku justru akan senang kalau ternyata kau seorang uke. Soalnya aku ini salah satu _fans_-mu," tutur Sai dengan nada lembut.

"_Fans_? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku seorang fudanshi. Karena itulah aku _fans_ seorang uke sepertimu."

"Aku bukan uke! Lagipula aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan pemuda itu."

"Berarti kau seme ya? Jadi yang tadi itu uke yang agresif ya? Rasanya tidak cocok. Pemuda tadi tipe seme, sedangkan kau tipe uke. Seperti apapun kau menyangkalnya, mata seorang fudanshi tetap akan melihatnya."

**DEG!**

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. Diapun teringat kata-kata seorang gadis yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya. Gadis penyanyi di kafe itu, Haruno Sakura.

_"Aku tahu, karena aku seorang fujoshi. Fujoshi memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat siapa yang yaoi siapa yang straight, siapa yang seme siapa yang uke, dan juga..apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka."_

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura terus terngiang di telinga Naruto._  
><em>

_Saat itu Sakura mengatakan aku seorang 'seme'. Tapi sekarang Sai bilang aku 'uke'. Yang benar yang mana?  
><em>

_Ah tidak! Sakura tidak mengatakan aku seorang seme. Dia hanya bilang kalau Haku adalah uke. Meskipun aku uke juga, tapi dalam kasus ini aku bertindak sebagai seme. Dengan kata lain..._

"Kenapa melamun? Kau tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku ya?" tanya Sai seraya merogok saku celananya.

Sai mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya dan menunjukkan beberapa foto dalam memory ponselnya. Naruto mengeryit saat melihatnya. Seorang laki-laki sepeti Sai menyimpan foto-foto seperti ini? Ada foto dua orang pemuda tengah berpelukan di suatu taman, foto dua emuda tengah berciuman di bawah pohon, dan lainnya.

"Jadi kau..? Seorang gay?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

Sai menggeleng. Lalu kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk seperti huruf V. Kedua mata Naruto melebar.

_Jadi maksudnya..dia..seorang biseksual?_

"Jadi kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya padaku lagi. Aku sudah lama curiga padamu, Naruto. Aku tahu kau gay."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya tak ada alasan ataupun sangkalan lain lagi yang bisa dikatakannya pada Sai. Sai telah mengetahui rahasia Naruto. Tak ada pilhan lain lagi. Akhirnya diapun menceritakan semuanya pada Sai. Soal keempat uke-nya.

**[**_**END FLASHBACK**_**]**

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Terdengarlah tawa Kiba yang terbahak-bahak sampai memukul-pukul meja setelah mendengar cerita lengkap dari Naruto.

"Jangan tertawa! Tawamu itu membuatku kesal," bentak Naruto kesal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiba.

"Hai', hai'..gomen. Jadi sekarang Sai tahu soal mereka? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda itu?"

"Orang itu? Dia tinggi, putih, wajahnya tampan, model rambutnya agak aneh..seperti pantat ayam. Tapi secara keseluruhan, dia keren. Lalu aromanya.. Dia beraroma mint. Menyegarkan..," ujar Naruto tanpa sadar, dan wajahnya mulai bersemu pink.

Kiba memperhatikan raut muka Naruto yang mulai berubah.

_Aku kan tidak tanya ciri-cirinya. Lagipula bagaimana dia bisa mendeskripsikannya sedetail itu?_

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kiba _to the point_.

"Entahlah..dia begitu sempurna. Haah..," jawab Naruto seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam. "Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Aku tidak jatuh cinta! Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya! Tidak!," teriak Naruto tidak jelas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

_Tapi.._

"Tapi..dia tampan juga. Apalagi tatapan matanya sungguh menawan..," lanjut Naruto dengan nada lembut. "HUWAA..! Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya! Tidak boleh!" teriak Naruto membara dan penuh amarah.

Diapun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja kafetaria yang kebetulan sepi. Memukul-pukulkan kepalanya sendiri pada meja itu. Sementara itu Kiba _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Diapun menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku mulai khawatir dengan kepalamu, mungkin ada yang bergeser," saran Kiba sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_Eh? Memangnya aku kenapa?_

"Memangnya aku kenapa? AKu tidak sakit."

"Fisikmu tidak sakit, tapi batinmu sakit. Melihat tingkah lakumu tadi orang akan mengira kau sedang tidak waras."

"Enak saja kau mengataiku gila!"

"Hahahaha..."

_Tapi mungkin Kiba benar. Aku memang sudah mulai gila. Ya, gila karena cinta._

.

.

.

**[Namikaze's House : 06.30 AM]**

"Ohayou Kaasan..! Tousan..!" teriak Naruto seraya memeluk ayah dan ibunya yang telah berkumpul di ruang makan kecil di rumah mereka.

"Naru-chan? Tumben sekali pagi-pagi sudah bangun. Ada angin apa?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang cerah dengan ciri-ciri fisik mirip dengan Naruto.

Dialah Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Memangnya hanya Tousan dan Kaasan saja yang boleh bangun pagi? Sedangkan aku tidak boleh?" tanya Naruto merajuk.

"Tentu saja boleh, Naru-chan. Kaasan malah senang kalau kau bisa bangun pagi seperti ini terus," tutur Kushina.

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Hari ini ada latihan drama, karena itulah Naru berangkat pagi. Sepertinya lebih baik Naru berangkat sekarang. Kiba pasti sudah menungguku di halte. Aku berangkat..!"

Naruto berlari keluar menuju pintu depan.

"Hati-hati di jalan..!" seru Minato dan Kushina bersamaan, tapi anak mereka telah keluar dari rumah dan tidak sempat mendengar pesan mereka.

_Hari ini adalah hari spesial karena hari ini aku akan mencaritahu pemuda itu. Ya! Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan ke Suna Shopping Center dan mencarinya. Siapa tahu dia sering datang ke sana._ _Pemuda itu._

Naruto berjalan santai menuju halte yang biasa dikunjunginya setiap hari. Diraihnya Ipod putih miliknya, lalu memasang earphone pada kedua telinga. Memutar sebuah lagu berjudul "**Love Is..**" yang kebetulan sedang hits akhir-akhir ini. Sebuah lagu dari sebuah band Indie dengan empat personil yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Namanya adalah "Sharingan".

.

* * *

><p><em>"..Yeah! Ladies and gentlemen, Love is..<em>

_Love is something that you say while looking in someone's eyes_  
><em>Something you send to someone's heart<em>  
><em>I hope we become like love too<em>

_Love is childish like a fairy tale,_  
><em>But is still sweet like candy<em>  
><em>I hope our love will last forever<em>

_You are beautiful to me, You are so beautiful to me_  
><em>The way my heart is racing, I'm sure it's love<em>  
><em>You are beautiful to me, You are so beautiful to me<em>  
><em>An angel who has come down from the sky, is what I think you are<em>

_Your shortly cut hair, and your round two eyes_  
><em>As pretty as a doll, you are my love<em>

_Love is the feeling of flying above the clouds_  
><em>Something that's warm like sunlight<em>  
><em>This feeling, I'm sure you can feel it too<em>

_Love can make me as cool as the main character of a cartoon_  
><em>You too, are my very own princess<em>

_You are beautiful to me, You are so beautiful to me_  
><em>I want to hold your beautiful hand forever<em>  
><em>You are beautiful to me, You are so beautiful to me<em>  
><em>Like a prince on a white stallion, I will watch over you<em>

_During these moments that I make with you_  
><em>Like a dreaming child, I'm so delighted<em>

_Love is warm like a mom's embrace_  
><em>Comfy like an easy sleep<em>  
><em>Do you know? it's the reason why I met you<em>

_Love is naive like a child_  
><em>And pure like an angel<em>  
><em>To me too, it has come like this<em>

_Love is something that you say while looking in someone's eyes_  
><em>Something you send to someone's heart<em>  
><em>I hope we become like love too<em>

_Love is childish like a fairy tale,_  
><em>But is still sweet like candy<em>  
><em>Our love, forever..<em>  
><em>I hope our love will last forever.."<em>

**(LOVE IS by FT ISLAND, **_**versi bahasa Inggris-nya**_**)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Ya..seperti itulah cinta. Dan aku sedang mengalaminya.._

Tak terasa Naruto telah sampai di halte tempatnya biasa menunggu bus. Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat siluet hitam seorang pemuda berkulit putih. Dilihatnya lagi lebih dekat sambil bersembunyi di balik pohon ginko. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Diperhatikannya pemuda itu lebih seksama lagi. Mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambut hitam kebiruan raven style, kulit putih porselen, hidung mancung, jaket hitam, bola mata hitam sekelam malam, dan juga aroma mint yang terasa di sekitar pemuda itu.

_Pemuda itu kan yang kemarin menolongku di bus. Kalau dilihat-lihat..dia mirip dengan pemuda yang kemarin di Suna. Apa jangan-jangan mereka bersaudara? Jangan-jangan.. Mereka orang yang sama!_

"YES! Ini hari keberuntunganku! Akan kuikuti dia. Soal sekolah, itu nomor dua," ujar Naruto pelan sambil terus mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda itu dari balik pohon ginko. "Berarti aku harus melakukan penyamaran."

Naruto melepas tas ranselnya. Mengeluarkan kacamata dan topinya untuk keperluan drama. Dipakainya jaket orange kesayangannya yang tadi hanya diikatkan ke belakang di pinggangnya. Tak lupa topi hitam dan kacamatanya. Dan Naruto telah siap untuk membuntuti sang pujaan hati. Tak lama kemudian sebuah bus berwarna biru datang dan berhenti di depan halte itu. Pemuda raven itu segera masuk ke dalam bus, disusul Naruto di belakangnya. Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di belakang dengan sudut yang bagus untuk memperhatikan sang pujaan hati. Bus itupun melaju di antara semua kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya.

_Pertama, mengikutinya sampai dimana dia bersekolah._

Bus terus melaju sampai melewati Konoha Gakuen. Seharusnya Naruto turun di halte dekat Konoha Gakuen. Tapi Naruto hanya melihat pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen melalui jendela bus dengan tatapan tidak bisa diartikan. Dia gelisah. Tapi dia telah membulatkan tekad untuk membuntuti sang pujaan hati. Diapun kembali memperhatikan pemuda itu dari belakang. Dan bus terus melaju meninggalkan daerah Konoha Gakuen.

_Dilihat berapa kalipun dia tetap tampan. Walau melihatnya dari samping.  
><em>

Tiba-tiba bus berhenti di depan halte dekat dengan daerah pertokoan Suna. Pemuda raven itu beranjak dari bangkunya. Melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bus itu. Naruto segera menyusulnya turun dari bus. Pemuda itu berjalan semakin menjauhi halte. Mungkin dia belum menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang dari tadi mengikutinya. Dia masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang diketahui semua orang sebagai gedung pertunjukan terbesar di Tokyo. Tempat biasa terselenggaranya _live_ _show_ band-band Indie.

"Dia masuk ke sini, berarti dia bolos sekolah kan?" gumam Naruto seraya melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah hampir jam 8. Kalau aku kembali ke Konoha, kurasa masih sempat. Tapi..nanti kesempatanku mengikutinya hilang."

_Aku tidak boleh bimbang! Ini kesempatan untukku mencaritahu tentang pemuda itu. Sekolah urusan belakangan._

Tanpa keraguan lagi Naruto menapakkan kakinya memasuki gedung itu. Tak disangkanya, gedung itu telah dipenuhi banyak orang dari berbagai kalangan. Bahkan ada beberapa siswi SMP yang masih mengenakan seragam mereka. Sepertinya mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, membolos. Si pemuda pirang mengedarkan pendangannya ke sekelilingnya, mencari keberadaan sang pujaan hati yang tadi telah masuk lebih dulu. Ditelusurinya setiap inci tempat itu sambil terus berjalan di antara penonton _live show_ itu.

"DUG!"

"Ittai..," rintih Naruto jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

Dia terdorong salah seorang penonton yang kebetulan lewat. Naruto masih terduduk di lantai sambil terus mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur dinding. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan putih terulur padanya. Naruto menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Daijobu ka? (_Kau tidak apa-apa?_)" tanya orang itu.

"Hai', daijobu. Arigato gozaimasu, (_ya, tidak apa-apa. terima kasih_)" kata Naruto pada orang itu seraya membukukan badannya.

"Hn," gumam orang itu seraya berlalu.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat orang itu. Lagi-lagi, kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Orang yang telah menolongnya adalah pemuda yang diikutiya dari tadi. Tanpa sadar dia menyunggingkan senyuman lembut sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya.

_Tangannya halus sekali.._

Pemuda itu berjalan semakin menjauh. Tanpa pikir panjang selayaknya seorang _stalker_, Naruto langsung membuntutinya lagi. Pemuda itu masuk ke ruangan lebih dalam, sepertinya bagian _back stage_. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menghilang. Dia masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan di sana. Naruto kehilangan jejaknya. Diperhatikannya sekelilingnya, tapi tak nampak bayangan pemuda itu.

_Aku kehilangan dia._

"KYAAA..! GYAAA..," teriak para penonton dari ruang _show_.

Dengan langkah cepat Naruto berlari menuju ruang _show_. Banyak orang yang telah berkumpul di sana dan sepertinya pertunjukan telah dimulai. Sebuah band Indie telah berdiri di atas panggung. Band itu adalah Sharingan. Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Diapun ikut bergabung dengan lautan manusia di sana. Ikut bersorak-sorai meneriakkan nama band itu selayaknya _fans girls_. Kebetulan band yang tampil adalah band favoritnya.

Sharingan adalah sebuah band yang merangkap sebagai boyband. Penampilan mereka selalu berdasarkan warna karakter mereka. Mereka adalah Blue, White, Green, dan Brown. Satu hal lagi yang unik dari Sharingan, tak seorangpun yang tahu identitas asli mereka. Terutama Blue. Sharingan membawakan satu lagu populer ciptaan mereka, "Love Is.."

_Cinta adalah sesuatu yang kau katakan sambil melihat mata seseorang. Sesuatu yang kau kirim pada hati seseorang._  
><em>Cinta itu kekanakan seperti sebuah dongeng, tapi manis seperti permen.<em>  
><em>Cinta adalah perasaan terbang di awan yang tinggi. Sesuatu yang hangat seperti cahaya matahari.<em>  
><em>Cinta dapat membuatku sekeren tokoh utama dalam manga.<em>  
><em>Cinta itu hangat seperti pelukan seorang ibu. Nyaman seperti mengantuk dengan mudah.<em>  
><em>Cinta itu naif seperti anak kecil dan suci seperti seorang malaikat.<em>

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat sang pangeran impiannya terlihat berjalan di kejauhan.

_Bagiku cinta adalah dirimu. Love is you.._

Naruto kembali berjalan mengikuti pemuda berambut raven itu keluar dari gedung pertunjukan.

.

.

.

**[Konoha Gakuen : 12.00 AM]**

Di suatu ruangan yang luas dan kosong, terlihat seorang wanita duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya di kursi sambil membawa sebuah skenario. Kedua matanya sibuk memperhatikan dua orang murid yang sedang berlatih drama di atas panggung. Wanita itu adalah Anko-sensei.

"CUT! ULANGI SEKALI LAGI!" bentak Anko-sensei pada Kiba dan Hinata yang ada di depan panggung.

Hinata hanya bisa berjingkat terkejut saat mendengar teriak dari sensei-nya itu. Sementara Kiba hanya mendengus kesal. Sudah berulang kali mereka mengulangi adegan yang sama, tapi selalu saja Anko-sensei berteriak "CUT!"

"Hinata, kau harus lebih jahat. Di sini kau kan seorang ibu tiri. Sedangkan kau Kiba, dari tadi kata-kata yang kau ucapkan salah. Ulangi sekali lagi," ujar Anko-sensei.

"Anko-sensei.. Jangan terlalu keras pada mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sudah berlatih dengan keras kan?" tanya seorang guru wanita berambut hitam ikal panjang.

"Kurenai-sensei? Bukankah Anda sedang cuti hamil?" tanya Anko-sensei memastikan.

Kurenai-sensei hanya tersenyum sembari duduk di sebelah Anko-sensei. Perutnya yang besar karena hamil sedikit membuatnya kesulitan saat duduk. Wanita dengan kedua mata beriris merah darah itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua murid di panggung, Kiba dan Hinata.

"Aku ingin melihat murid-muridku berlatih. Perlombaannya tidak lama lagi kan?"

"Iya. Tapi..apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?"

"Tidak apa. Kalau di rumah terus aku bisa bosan. Apalagi Asuma sedang bertugas."

"Iya, Anda benar."

"Dimana Naruto? Bukankah dia tokoh utama prianya?" tanya Kurenai-sensei sambil melihat sekeliling mencari si pemuda _blonde_.

"Haah.. Hari ini dia membolos. Sungguh, kalau bukan karena kemampuan aktingnya yang hebat aku pasti sudah menghajarnya."

"Eh?"

"Tidak. Hahaha..," timpal Anko-sensei cepat disertai tawa hambarnya. "Kita lanjutkan latihan! Kiba dan Hinata, ulangi!"

"Hai'!" jawab Kiba dan Hinata bersamaan.

_Naruto, kau tega sekali meninggalkan sahabatmu in_i..batin Kiba.

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari bersinar keemasan. Cahayanya lembut, hangat, dan berkilauan masuk melalui kaca-kaca bening di etalase toko-toko. Hari sudah sore, tapi Naruto masih berada di daerah pusat perbelanjaan itu. Kini dia telah selesai makan di sebuah kedai mie ramen. Perutnya telah terisi, tapi dia kehilangan jeja sang pujaan hati semenjak keluar dari gedung pertunjukan. Dengan langkah gontai diapun menyeretkan kakinya berkeliling daerah itu mencarinya. Demi cinta, seorang Namikaze pun akan berjuang.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata biru saphire-nya menangkap sosok pemuda yang dicarinya dari tadi. Pemuda berambut raven itu masuk ke dalam gedung Suna Shopping Center. Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Dan tentu saja Naruto mengikutinya masuk ke dalam sana. Tapi sepertinya usahanya kali ini belum membuahkan hasil. Keadaan Suna Shopping Center terlalu ramai sampai Naruto lagi-lagi harus kehilangan jejak dari si raven style.

"Kuso!" keluh Naruto berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"BRUG!"

Tak sengaja Naruto menyenggol seorang gadis. Gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai. Sontak Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sumimasen, daijobu ka? (_maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?_)" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dan kembali berdiri. Dia melihat ke arah Naruto intens.

"Eh? Naru-sama?" sapa gadis itu ramah.

"Ya?"

"Benar ini Naru-sama! Teman-teman, ada Naru-sama di sini!" panggil gadis itu berteriak pada teman-temannya.

Teman-teman gadis itu berdatangan dan langsung mengelilingi Naruto. Yang dikelilingi hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Sepertinya saat ini dia tidak dalam keadaan menjadi si playboy. Pikirannya terlalu fokus pada sosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Naru-sama sedang belanja ya? Mau cari apa?" tanya salah seorang gadis berambut orange perhatian.

"Kenapa Naru-san memakai kacamata? Sedang menyamar ya?"

"Naru-sama..kencan denganku yuk.."

"Enak saja, yang pantas berkencan dengan Naru-sama itu aku!"

_Aduh..aku harus segera pergi dari sini._

Perhatian para _fans girls_ Naruto tertuju pada adu mulut dua gadis yang bersitegang siapa yang lebih pantas berkencan dengan Naruto. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk Naruto kabur. Tentu saja dia tak kan melewatkannya. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mundur selangkah demi selangkah menjauh. Lalu diapun segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Naru-sama kabur!" teriak salah seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang.

"Ayo kita kejar!" sahut gadis yang lainnya.

"NARU-SAMAAA...!"

Para _fans girls_ Naruto menyusul idola mereka. Mereka mengejarnya sambil meneriakkan nama Naruto. Dalam sekejap Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung _shopping center_ itu. Diapun mempercepat laju larinya sambil menghindari orang-orang yang lewat agar tidak menabraknya. Tapi di luar dugaan, para _fans girls_ Naruto semakin bertambah banyak. Suatu kebetulan mungkin, hampir semua _fans girls_-nya sedang berbelanja atau mungkin hanya sekedar datang ke tempat itu.

_Kenapa jadi begini..?_

"GREB!"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto ditarik oleh seseorang masuk ke dalam suatu toko buku. Orang itu memeluk Naruto erat. Kulitnya putih porselen. Aroma mint menguar dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto itu. Mendadak jantung Naruto berdebar-debar. Para _fans girls_ Naruto kehilangan jejak sang idola. Tapi sepertinya mereka masih mencarinya. Setelah suasana cukup tenang, pemuda itu melepas pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Kau? Siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Kedua matanya terbelalak melihatnya. Orang yang dari tadi dicarinya kini berada di depan mata dan dalam jarak cukup dekat.

**Deg..deg..**

"Manusia," jawab pemuda itu singkat dan sangat tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto _sweatdrop_. Meskipun begitu dia senang bisa bertemu dan berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Maksudku kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Ingin."

_Lagi-lagi.. Apa dia bermaksud membodohiku?_

"Dasar Teme!" teriak Naruto tanpa sadar.

_Apa yang kulakukan?_

Diapun buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari toko buku itu. Meninggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja. Tapi tiba-tiba para _fans girls_ Naruto muncul di hadapannya. Menghadangnya. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kenapa Naru-sama kabur?"

"Naru-sama membenci kami..?" tanya salah seorang gadis dengan nada memelas.

"Err..itu..tadi aku baru teringat ada janji penting dengan teman. Karena tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu makanya aku pergi duluan," jelas Naruto dengan penuh kebohongan.

_Semoga saja mereka percaya._

"Lalu dimana teman Naru-sama?"

"Itu..," kata Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Belum, aku masih ada di sini," potong seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dan matanya yang hitam onyx.

Pemuda itu berdiri di ambang pintu toko dan menatap para _fans girls_ Naruto tajam. Membuat mereka langsung terdiam membeku. Diapun berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung memeluk pinggang Naruto. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya menatapnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

_Si Dobe ini manis juga, dia juga cukup pandai berbohong_..pikir pemuda itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya seorang gadis dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Ore wa Uchiha Sasuke (_aku Uchiha Sasuke_)," kata pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

"Jangan memeluk Naru-san! Kau kan bukan pacarnya!" bentak salah seorang _fans girl_.

"Sorry girls, Naruto is mine!" ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Eeeehh...?"

Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dan mengajaknya berlari meninggalkan para _fans girls_ Naruto yang terdiam seperti patung. Naruto merasakan sentuhan hangat dari Sasuke, walau hanya tangan mereka yang saling terpaut. Seulas senyuman manis menghiasi paras tampannya yang manis. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, lebih kencang dari biasanya. Mungkin bukan cuma karena efek dari berlari, tapi juga karena dia bersama dengan sang pujaan hati. Tak terasa Sasuke dan Naruto telah berada di luar gedung Suna Shopping Center. Sasuke menghentikan larinya. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah toko es krim. Tanpa sadar Sasuke masih terus menggenggam tangan Naruto.

_Hari ini aku memang beruntung..!_

"Hah, hah, hah.."

Naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Larimu cepat sekali," puji Naruto lirih.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat.

_'Hn'? Apa itu?_

"Ngomong-ngomong..sampai kapan kau akan terus menggenggam tanganku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal padahal hatinya berbunga-bunga.

_Seharusnya aku tidak menggatakan hal ini_..

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seraya melepas tangan Naruto.

_Yaah..sayang sekali_..sesal Naruto dalam hati.

"Arigato kau sudah menolongku, tapi gara-gara kau juga aku jadi kena masalah. Sekarang mereka salah paham dan mengira aku seorang gay," protes Naruto.

"Hn. Aku hanya menolongmu dari mereka."

"Itu namanya bukan menolong!"

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab!"

"Eeeehh..?" teriak para pejalan kaki yang ada di sekitar tempat itu.

"Maksudku, kau harus menjelaskan pada mereka soal salah paham ini," jelas Naruto.

"Oh...," gumam para pejalan kaki.

"Tidak mau," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau kan yang memulai semua ini!"

"Hn."

"Apanya yang 'hn'? Lagipula apa itu? Tidak jelas!"

"Dobe."

"Dasar kau Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh dari sosok pemuda raven itu.

Kedua mata hitam onyx Sasuke masih menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh darinya. Wajahnya masih datar, tanpa ekspresi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari saku jaket hitamnya. Di kartu nama kuning itu tercetak sebuah nama dan sebuah foto. Sasuke melihat kartu nama itu sekilas.

"Namikaze Naruto."

_Ternyata dia memang pemuda yang menarik. Suatu keberuntungan aku bisa bertemu dengannya di sini._

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hi, hi, hi..! Gomen (_ _) membuat lama menunggu..<p>

Akhirnya chapter 3 updated!

Isi chapter 3 ini beda dari konsep awalnya, dan konsep awalnya bergeser ke chapter 4.

Mesti putar otak, tapi syukurlah bisa selesai..^^

Ada kejutan saat ultah Naru nanti.. Ada yang berminat kasih saran?

Mkch buat yang udah baca, dan jangan lupa review-nya.

Review please..


	4. File 4: The Another Playboy

_**A Naruto Fanfiction..**_

**BORED BE SEME**

**~ Bosan Jadi Seme ~**

**RATE:** T

**GENRE:** Romance, drama, SHONEN-AI/YAOI, friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**WARNING:** AU, banyak kata2 gombal ala playboy, maybe typos, shonen-ai/yaoi, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**Insert Song: **"Fallin in Love" (English Version) by J-ROCKS

**PAIRING:** SasuNaru (S.N)

**Summary: **Naruto penasaran dengan pemuda yang menolongnya kemarin, Sasuke. Dibantu Kiba dan Sai, diapun mencaritahu tentang Sasuke. Rencana memata-matai Sasuke-pun dimulai.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwt yg udah review..<strong>

_**Mizuhara**_: Mkch udah review. Sasu gak ambil kartu namanya Naru kok, walau ada 'apa2nya' dibalik kartu itu. Itachi muncul di chapter ini.

_**Apdian Laruku**_: Iya, Blue itu Sasu. Color image-nya Sasu kan biru, kalo yang lainnya menyesuaikan aja (soalnya bingung yang Shino, kalo Shika sm Neji sih gampang). Mkch udah review.

_**chielasu88**_: Mkch udah review. Dibilang cinta, Naru gak bnr2 cinta. Mgkn sekedar sayang aja sih. Tapi gak niat mainin mereka.

_**Rose**_: Adegan mesra akan selalu kuusahakan. Mkch udah review.

_**CCloveRuki**_: Mkch udah review. Minta izin dulu? Pasti bakal gak diizinin.

_**Vii no Kitsune**_: Mkch udah review. Urutan pacarnya sm dg urutan pemunculan di chapter 1 pada bagian *first: Gaara; *second: Menma; *third: Haku; *forth: Sumaru. Update-nya tergantung suasana hati.

_**Kazuki NightNatsu**_: Namanya juga seme, Sasu jadi agresif. Kamu suka Shino ya? Mkch atas reviewnya.

_**ukkychan**_: Scene SasuNaru selalu kuusahakan banyak. Mkch udah review.

_**minami**_: Adegan lari SasuNaru itu sebenarnya tak sengaja, soalnya bingung mau gimana lagi. Mkch udah review..

_**Taz Atobe**_: Mkch udah review. Saranmu bagus juga, menyiksa Naru dg perasaan bersalah ke uke2nya. Haku itu di anime-nya kan cowok, jadi ya cowok (walau cantik utk ukuran seorang cowok). Soal Sasu tahu kalo Naru itu playboy sepertinya boleh juga.

_**aihime**_: Saran yang bagus..^^ Mkch udah review.

_**IYouMe sasunaruLoverz**_: Namanya juga orang jatuh cinta jadinya begitu deh. Mkch udah review.

_**sabishii no kitsune**_: Mkch udah review. Sharingan itu grup band, tapi kadang juga bertindak seperti halnya boyband. Aku juga merasa aneh waktu mencoba bayangin Sasu nyanyi LOVE IS, karena suaranya jadi lembut ke'uke'an. Karena "_unleash your imagination_", suaranya berubah jadi barinton sesuai dg image Sasu. Hohoho..sepertinya hanya kamu yg menyadari ada apa2 dibalik kartu nama itu. Karena memang ada apa2nya.

_**Yashina Uzumaki**_: Mkch udah review. Sekarang udah di-update!

Special thnx untuk yg udh masukin fic ini dlm favorite list dan story alert: _**Cloud D. Yana 17, PrincessChiken, chielasu88, kyu's neli-chan, KyoyaxCloud, **_dan_** Yashina Uzumaki  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>- File 4: The Another Playboy -<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*First<em>

Seorang gadis berambut pink duduk bersandar pada bangku di suatu taman. Kdua tangannya mendekap erat sebuah tas ransel berwarna coklat. Dinginnya malam tak membuatnya berkeinginan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Kedua bola mata hijau emeraldnya menangkap secerca cahaya dari kejauhan. Cahaya itu semakin dekat dan akhirnya sampai di depan bangku taman itu. Bibir ranumnya mengulaskan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau lama sekali," keluh gadis itu.

"Tadi macet," ujar seorang pemuda di atas sebuah sepeda motor Kawasaki. "Ayo pergi."

Gadis itupun beranjak dari bangkunya dan naik ke atas sepeda motor itu. Tas ranselnya dipakai. Dan kedua tangannya memegang pinggang pemuda itu. Tapi pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengarahkan tangan putih gadis itu untuk memeluknya erat.

"Kalau kau tidak berpegangan erat, nanti bisa jatuh. Aku tidak mau kalau my sweety jatuh," ujar pemuda itu hawatir.

Semburat pink muncul di wajah sang gadis. Diapun memeluk erat pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu. Anata na koto ga daisuki (_aku sangat meyayangimu_)," ujar gadis itu.

"Ore mo, Sakura-chan (_aku juga, Sakura-chan_)."

Pemuda itu men-starter sepeda motornya. Dan sepeda motor itupun melaju di antara keramaian kota Tokyo di malam berhias bintang itu.

.

.

_*Second_

Angin semilir berhembus menerpa tubuh seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat. Dress putih yang dipakainya terbang melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Kedua matanya terpejam. Menikmati sejuknya angin. Suara deru ombak turut menemani gadis itu.

"Greb!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak lalu menggenggam erat tangan putih yang menggenggamnya. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan iris biru pucatnya. Diapun berbalik menghadap pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya.

"Jangan berlama-lama di bawah sinar matahari. Aku tidak mau kulit mulus gadisku yang putih menjadi terbakar," ujar pemuda itu tersenyum tipisnya.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Sasuke. Aku tidak apa-apa," timpal gadis itu teguh pada pendiriannya.

Kedua mata hitam kelam Sasuke menatap kedua mata gadis itu intens. Seperti tak ada niat untuk melepaskan pandangannya walau hanya sedetik. Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat.

"Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini," kata gadis itu.

"Anata ge ite kureru kara watashi ha egao de imasu. (_karena kau ada di sini, aku bisa tersenyum terus_)"

Wajah gadis itu bersemu. Diapun memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke membelai rambut pirang gadis itu. Di tepi pantai itupun angin berhembus, menemani dua sejoli itu.

"Tetaplah di sini, Sasuke."

"Ino, aku selalu bersamamu."

.

.

_*Third_

Musik dansa mengalun indah dari suatu mansion megah dengan banyak bunga mawar merah tumbuh menghiasi tamannya. Di ruang tengah terlihat banyak orang memakai gaun pesta yang mewah dan bergemelapan. Di tengah suasana meriah itu terlihata seorang gadis berambut merah panjang duduk termenung di pinggir jendela. Pandangan kedua mata merahnya terus menatap taman d luar yang sepi. Sesekali dia menghela nafas bosan.

"Di pesta yang meriah seperti ini, seorang putri cantik sepertimu harusnya menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang."

Terdengar suara barinton seorang pemuda dengan tuxedo hitamnya yang mewah. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sasuke? Kau datang?" tanya gadis itu dengan mata berbinar, bahagia.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan kanan halus gadis itu. Diapun berjongkok ala abad pertengahan dan mengecup lembut punggung tangan sang gadis.

"Bersediakah putri Karin berdansa denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah berhias senyum menawan.

"Dengan senang hati, pangeran Sasuke," jawab gadis bernama Karin itu sopan.

Karin tersenyum sraya berajak dari kursinya. Dengan bergandengan tangan, Sasuke menuntun Karin menuju lantai dansa. Merekapun ikut berdansa bersama dengan para tamu yang hadir pada pesta itu. Pandangan para tamu beralih pada pasangan muda itu. Mereka berhenti berdansa dan membentuk lingkaran besar mengelilingi mereka. Memperhatikan dansa indah Sasuke dan Karin.

.

.

.

Petikan merdu sebuah gitar akustik terdengar merdu dari sebuah kamar. Di kamar bernuansa biru itu terlihat seorang pemuda berparas tampan dengan kulit putihnya tengah duduk bersandar pada kursi di balkon kamarnya. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah gitar akustik. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan sedikit bergerak tertiup angin. Kedua mata hitam onyxnya menatap lurus ke arah langit cerah di pagi itu.

Di atas langit biru itu terlihat sebuah awan melintas dengan perlahan. Kedua mata hitam legam itu masih menatap ke arah langit. Tiba-tiba terlintas wajah seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang jabrik tapi terlihat lembut. Kulitnya tan. Paras menawannya berhias tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya. Kedua mata pemuda itu biru saphire secerah langit siang di angkasa. Pemuda pirang itu mengulaskan senyum ramah.

Tanpa disadarinya pemuda raven itu juga ikut tersenyum.

_Namikaze Naruto.._

Pemuda berambut raven itu melihat sekilas ke arah gitar akustiknya. Lalu perlahan jemari tangannya bergerak, memetik senar gitar dengan lembut. Awalnya lambat, lalu semakin cepat. Membentuk melodi indah yang mengusir sepinya hari di siang itu. Mulut pemuda itu terbuka. Mulai bernyanyi.

.

* * *

><p><em>"..I think I'm in love.. for the first time<em>  
><em>And it's making my heart confused<em>  
><em>Tell me what exactly happened<em>  
><em>How I wonder it will be..<em>

_You're touching my heart and my soul_  
><em>While your hands in my hands indeed<em>  
><em>Tell me what exactly happened<em>  
><em>makes me feel I'm drowning too deep<em>  
><em>Seems weird for me<em>  
><em>I will never let this feeling cold<em>

_If you were mine_  
><em>Sharing all our ups and downs<em>  
><em>I'm gonna be around<em>  
><em>And forever it would be<em>

_Cause I'm falling in love.. I'm falling in love_  
><em>Yes, I'm falling in love, I'm falling in love<em>  
><em>Yes, I'm falling in love..<em>  
><em>I'm falling in love with you..<em>

_You're touching my heart and my soul_  
><em>While your hands in my hands indeed<em>  
><em>Tell me what exactly happened<em>  
><em>makes me feel I'm drowning too deep<em>  
><em>Seems weird for me<em>  
><em>I will never let this feeling cold<em>

_If you were mine_..  
><em>Sharing all our ups and downs<em>  
><em>I'm gonna be around<em>  
><em>And forever..<em>

_Cause I'm falling in love.. I'm falling in love.._  
><em>Yes, I'm falling in love, I'm falling in love..<em>  
><em>Yes, I'm falling in love..<em>  
><em>I'm falling in love.. with you..<em>  
><em>With you.."<em>

**(FALLIN IN LOVE '**_**English Version**_**' by J-ROCKS)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"PLOK, PLOK, PLOK.."

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan meriah dari arah samping. Pemuda berambut raven itu mengalihkan kedua mata onyxnya melihat ke arah orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang berdiri di depan pintu beranda bersama dua temannya. Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat pemuda raven itu.

"Lagu yang bagus," puji pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir kuda.

"Hn," jawab pemuda raven singkat.

"Begitukah sikapmu pada orang yang sudah memujimu, Sasuke?"

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak memintamu memuji lagu yang kunyanyikan, Neji."

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta? Pada siapa? Sakura?" tebak pemuda berambut hitam diikat tinggi seperti nanas.

Ketiga teman Sasuke duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak juga. Tiba-tiba saja aku terinspirasi menciptakan lagu baru untuk band kita," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Inspirasi menciptakan lagu jatuh cinta tidak akan muncul kalau penciptanya tidak sedang merasakannya," kata pemuda beracamata hitam dan berpenampilan misterius.

"Shino benar. Yang kulihat tadi kau sangat menghayatinya," sahut Neji membenarkan.

"Katakan saja yang jujur..kau sedang jatuh cinta," timpal pemuda berambut seperti nanas dengan cepat.

"Shikamaru, kau mau mati? Siapa juga yang jatuh cinta?" tukas Sasuke sedikit marah. "Aku sudah mencatat lagu tadi, kita akan menyanyikannya besok saat _live show_ mengisi acara lomba drama di Suna."

"Lalu apa judulnya?" tanya Shino si pemuda misterius.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia sudah menciptakan lagu baru, liriknya sudah selesai ditulis dan aransement lagunya juga sudah selesai. Tapi sebuah lagu tidak akan selesai kalau belum ada judulnya. Sasuke melupakan satu hal penting itu.

"Belum kuputuskan," kata Sasuke datar.

Sasuke kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada langit yang biru itu.

_Kenapa aku teringat dengannya? Ada apa denganku?_

"Sudahlah, yang penting lagunya sudah jadi kan," sahut Shikamaru santai.

"Sudah hampir jam delapan pagi, saatnya kita berangkat," ujar Shino mengingatkan.

"Hn."

Sasuke meraih tas ransel hitamya yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Keempat pemuda tampan itu berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sasuke. Begitu mereka sampai di depan kamar Sasuke, terlihat seorang pemuda berkemeja hitam menatap mereka dengan tajam. Sekilas pemuda itu terlhat memiliki paras yang mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Jam segini kalian baru akan berangkat?" tanya pemuda tampan berkulit putih itu.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Aniki," timpal Sasuke datar seraya berlalu meninggalkan Aniki-nya itu.

"Ohayou, Itachi-nii," sapa Neji ramah.

"Ohayou. Maaf merepotkan kalian harus menjaga Ototou-ku yang masih kekanak-kanakan itu."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langah kakinya. Membalikan tubuhnya dan memberi death glare pada Itachi.

"Aku. bukan. anak. kecil," desis Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Kami berangkat dulu Itachi-nii," ujar Shikamaru seraya merangkul Sasuke dan menggeretnya menuju pintu keluar.

_Kalau dibiarkan lebih lama lagi mereka pasti akan perang. Haah..mendokusei._

"Sampai jumpa, manager," ujar Shino seraya mengikuti langkah ketiga temannya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa juga Shino."

.

.

.

Suasana di sekitar jalan Rasengan nampak sepi. Hanya satu-dua orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kendaraan yang biasanya melaju dengan padat juga nampak berkurang. Padahal jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Kemana semua orang? Kenapa jalanan yang biasanya ramai itu mendadak menjadi sepi? Itulah yang dipikirkan seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang tengah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di tepi jalan. Bukan hanya dia saja, tapi ada dua teman yang menemaninya yaitu, seorang pemuda berambut coklat, dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

Padahal seharusnya jam segini mereka telah berada di sekolah, duduk manis di bangkunya sambil mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru mereka. Tapi mereka malah sibuk mengamati situasi sebuah halte bus dari kejauhan. Sementara itu halte yang mereka amati itu kosong, tak nampak seorangpun di sana. Suatu kegiatan yang tidak bermakna.

Sang pemuda _blonde_ menghela nafas panjang. Dirapatkannya jaket putihnya rapat-rapat. Sepertinya dia kedinginan padahal dia sudah memakai topi rajut putih di kepalanya.

"Hei Naruto, mana pemuda yang kau bicarakan kemarin?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat, Kiba.

Dia kesal karena bosan menunggu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu..," jawab Naruto dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Kalau dia tidak muncul percuma saja ita bolos sekolah."

"Iya, iya..maaf. Ini semua salahku. Tidak seharusnya kalian terlibat dalam masalahku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau pemuda itu tidak datang kita masih bisa menggunakan waktu kita untuk pergi bermain misalnya," sahut Sai.

"Anko-sensei pasti akan memarahi kita besok," gerutu Kiba.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Dia semakin merasa bersalah. Tak disangka kalau rencananya hari ini akan gagal.

.

.

**[_Flashback_]**

"Ohayou Minna..!" seru Naruto begitu masuk ke dalam kelasnya sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Terlihat Kiba sedang membaca skenario drama yang harus dihafalnya. Naruto tersenyum lalu menghampirinya.

"Yo! Kiba!" sapa Naruto penuh semangat.

Tiba-tiba aura gelap dan mengerikan menguar dari tubuh Kiba. Kepalanya tertunduk. Naruto dapat merasakan suhu ruangan mendadak menjadi dingin dalam sekejap. Bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"NA-RU-TO," desis Kiba.

Naruto berjingkat dan alarm bahaya menyuruhnya untuk segera meninggalkan lingkungan kelasnya sekarang juga. Kiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"KENAPA KEMARIN KAU BOLOS SEKOLAH? GARA-GARA KAU, AKU JADI BULAN-BULANAN ANKO-SENSEI!" teriak Kiba seraya meraih pundak Naruto.

Dicengkeramnya leher Naruto dengan penuh amarah. Naruto berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Kiba dari lehernya. Sementara itu teman-teman sekelas mereka hanya bisa diam mematung, enggan membantu Naruto.

"Ki, Kiba..kau ingat kan..ka, kalau..aku teman baikmu?" tanya Naruto terputus-putus.

"Mana ada teman yang meninggalkan temannya begitu saja, bodoh?"

"Go, gomen nasai.."

"Tidak ada maaf bagimu!"

"Hahahaha... Kalian berdua memang akrab ya," ujar Sai yang tiba-tiba datang di depan mereka berdua.

"Sai, tolong aku...," pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas ala uke.

Sai tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. Diapun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas ransel hitamnya. Sebuah buku sketsa dan sebuah pensil. Diapun duduk di atas meja sambil memperhatikan Kiba dan Naruto. Digoreskannya ujung pensil itu di atas kertas. Memperhatikan Kiba dan Naruto di depannya sambil terus menggoreskan pnsilnya. Membentuk sketsa.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kiba sedikit penasaran.

"Melukis kalian berdua," jawab Sai singkat. "Wajahmu saat marah bagus juga."

"KAUUU..!"

Kiba melepaskan Naruto dan berbalik menyerang Sai. Naruto jatuh terduduk di lantai. Sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Tapi dia bersyukur tidak jadi mati di tangan Kiba. Sementara itu Sai yang ada di cengkeraman Kiba masih saja tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tiada hari tanpa tersenyum.

"Kiba, sudahlah..Sai kan tidak bermaksud begitu..," kata Naruto berusaha menenangkan Kiba yang mengamuk.

"Pokoknya kalian harus mentraktirku! Itu sebagai permintaan maaf!" seru Kiba dengan nada memerintah.

Naruto dan Sai yang sudah lepas dari cengkeraman Kiba hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Itu baru anak pintar."

Kiba kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Lalu, bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kemarin kau bolos sekolah?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto yang membersihkan seragamnya dari debu yang menempel.

"Kemarin aku ada urusan. Oya, kalian masih ingat dengan pemuda yang kuceritakan kemarin lusa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Pemuda yang ada di Suna Shopping Center itu?" tanya Sai memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk, "Kemarin tak sengaja aku bertemu dengannya di halte bus. Lalu aku berinisiatif untuk mengikutinya. Ternyata dia juga bolos sekolah."

"Eeehh..? Benarkah?"

"Iya, dia pergi ke Suna. Dan kau tahu? Dia menonton konser Sharingan. Akhirnya akupun juga menonton konser itu."

Naruto duduk di bangkunya. Melihat ke arah dua temannya dan menceritakan pengalamannya kemarin saat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kiba dan Sai hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Mereka tahu kalau Naruto sudah mulai bicara, maka akan menjadi panjang ceritanya.

"Jadi intinya kau mulai menyukai pemuda itu?" tanya Sai _to the point_.

"Se, sepertinya memang begitu.."

Naruto mulai tertarik pada pemuda berkulit putih porselen itu sejak bertemu dengannya dan mengalami kejadian aneh tapi nyata di Suna Shopping Center. Sepertinya apa kata Kiba tentang karma tempo hari itu menjadi kenyataan. Naruto menerima karmanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan 'mereka'? Kau mau meninggalkan 'mereka' begitu saja?" tambah Kiba.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku bingung. Mungkin dengan terpaksa aku akan memutuskan 'mereka'."

"Kata 'putus' tidak semudah mengucapkannya," kata Sai lirih.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik kau coba bicara jujur pada 'mereka'. Mungkin 'mereka' mau mengerti," saran Kiba bijaksana.

"Kejujuran itu walau pahit tapi seribu kali lipat lebih baik daripada kebohongan yang manis dan bersifat sementara."

"Akan kucoba. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengan 'mereka'," ujar Naruto mantab.

"Ne..pemuda itu bagaimana? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia selain namanya?" tanya Kiba.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar namanya entah dimana," gumam Sai.

"Kalian mau tidak membantuku mencaritahu tentang Sasuke?" pinta Naruto pada dua temannya itu.

Sai tersenyum, Kiba juga tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan teman kami," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran lima jarinya dan menerjang dua temannya itu dengan pelukan mautnya. Mereka bertiga jatuh ke lantai.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita membuntutinya dari pagi hari sampai malam!" seru Naruto memutuskan seenaknya sendiri.

"Naruto! Jangan seenaknya membuat keputusan."

"He he he.."

"NARU-SAMA..!" teriak _fans girls_ Naruto yang berbondong-bondong memasuki ruang kelas tempat Naruto berada.

Mereka menghampiri dan mengelilingi si pemuda _blonde_ yang tengah duduk di bangkunya. Naruto menatap sat per satu gadis-gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"A, ada apa?" tanya Naruo sedikit tergagap.

"Naru-sama..katakan kalau semua itu bohong..," pinta seorang gadis berambut hitam dikuncir kuda.

"Pangeran dan pemuda itu tidak memiliki hubungan kan?" tanya gadis lain yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Ehm..err..apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang berjalan memasuki kelas 2-F dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti. Kedua mata coklatnya menlusuri setiap inchi kelas itu dengan seksama. Mendadak suasana kelas itu menjadi hening. Semua mata tertuju pada gadis itu. Sang gadis tersenyum tipis seraya berjalan menuju bangku dimana Naruto berada.

"BRAK!"

Gadis itu menggebrak bengku Naruto seraya menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto-foto itu. Diambilnya foto-foto itu dan diperhatikannya dengan seksama. Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak tak percaya. Di dalam foto-foto itu terlihat Naruto sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam. Bukan hanya itu, ada pula foto yang memperlihatkan saat mereka sedang bergandengan dan lari dari para fans Naruto. Semua foto-foto itu adalah kejadian kemarin di Suna Shopping Center.

_Bagaimana mereka mendapatkan foto-foto ini?_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Jadi Naru-sama, selama ini kau membohongi kami?" tanya gadis itu datar.

Tersirat rasa kesal dari sorot kedua mata coklatnya.

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Dia tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi..seperti inikah yang kalian lakukan selama ini?" tanya Naruto balik.

Naruto menatap gadis di hadapannya itu tajam.

"Kupikir kalian semua mengagumiku dan percaya padaku, ternyata kepercayaan kalian padaku hanya sebatas ini," ucap Naruto seraya mengangkat foto-foto itu dengan tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba Naruto melempar foto-foto itu ke arah gadis berambut coklat panjang itu. "Kalian salah menilaiku."

"Kami hanya ingin penjelasan darimu, Naru-sama," sahut seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Huh? Penjelasan?"

"Kalau Naru-sama dan pemuda itu memang memiliki hubungan, seharusnya.."

"Seharusnya kalian percaya padaku. Kalian tahu? Yang kulakukan selama ini adalah sebuah tes. Aku dan pemuda itu sengaja berpura-pura berpacaran untuk mengetahui reaksi kalian. Kupikir kalian tidak akan mempermasalahkannya dan tidak akan percaya begitu saja. Tapi ternyata.." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sejenak seraya memperhatikan wajah gadis-gadis itu dengan baik. "Kalian bukan _true fans_-ku."

"Hounto ni gomen nasai, Naru-sama..," ucap gadis berambut coklat panjang itu tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gomen nasai, Naru-sama..," ucap gadis-gadis lain hampir bersamaan.

_Rencanaku berhasil. Untunglah mereka percaya dengan kata-kataku._

"Namamu Kurama Yakumo kan? Ketua Naruto Fans Club," tanya Naruto pada gadis di hadapannya.

"I, iya," jawab Yakumo.

"Tidak seharusnya gadis secantik dirimu memancarkan aura kemarahan seperti tadi," ucap Naruto seraya meraih tangan kanan Yakumo.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mencium pungung tangan kanan Yakumo dengan tangan kiri berada di balik punggungnya. Wajah Yakumo merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya pada gadis berkulit putih itu.

"Yakumo..what a beautiful name. 'Ya' artinya panah dan 'kumo' artinya awan. Kau adalah gadis cantik yang bisa meraih hati para pemuda dengan panah cintamu yang lembut bagaikan awan. Mereka tidak akan sadar ketika panah cinta mengenai jantung hati mereka. Yang mereka tahu mereka telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Wajah Yakumo bertambah memerah begitu mendengar rayuan gombal Naruto.

"A, arigato Naru-sama."

"Si playboy beraksi lagi," gumam Kiba lirih.

"Hahaha..Naruto kan memang seperti itu," sahut Sai yang duduk di samping Kiba.

"Kami akan mempercayaimu dengan sepenuh hati, Naru-sama. Karena kau adalah idola kami," ucap Yakumo tiba-tiba. "Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai, sebaiknya kita kembali," perintah Yakumo pada para anggota Naruto Fans Club.

"Baik Ketua!" jawab mereka kompak.

Dalam sekejap para _fans girls_ Naruto beranjak dari kelas 2-F dengan teratur.

**[_End Flashback_]**

.

.

"Gomen nasai..," ucap Naruto lirih dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa. Kami juga salah karena mengambil keputusan tergesa-gesa," ujar Sai.

"Hei! Dia datang!" seru Kiba tiba-tiba.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven berjaket hitam berjalan dengan santai menuju halte bus. Kulitnya putih porselen dan paras tampannya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi. Di kedua telinganya terpasang sebuah headphone biru dongker. Tidak salah lagi, dialah pemuda yang ditunggu Naruto sedari tadi. Uchiha Sasuke.

_Akhirnya_..ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Tak terasa seulas senyum manis menghiasi paras imutnya. Kiba dan Sai memperhatikan temannya yang satu itu. Mereka hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka. Lalu mereka kembali mengamati sosok Sasuke yang jaraknya tinggal dua meter lagi dari halte. Di belakang Sasuke terlihat tiga pemuda tampan yang juga berjalan menuju hale bus. Dilihat dari wajahya sepertinya mereka seumuran dengan Sasuke. Mereka mengenakan pakaian casual sama halnya dengan Naruto dan kedua temannya. Sasuke dan ketiga pemuda itu duduk di halte bus dengan santai.

"Naruto? Mereka siapa?" bisik Kiba.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin teman Sasuke."

Sai mengeluarkan sebuah teropong dari tas hitamnya. Diapun memakainya untuk memata-matai gerakan Sasuke dan ketiga pemuda tak dikenal itu.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil pemuda berambut coklat panjang, Neji.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"Aku merasa ada yang mengamati tempat ini. Mungkin memata-matai kita."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata wartawan? Identitasmu bisa ketahuan kan?"

"Hn. Tidak akan."

"Seharusnya kita naik mobil saja," sahut Shikamaru. "Naik bus itu merepotkan."

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah bus dengan gambar ombak di kedua sisi kanan dan kirinya berhenti di depan halte itu. Keempat pemuda tampan itu bergegas memasuki bus itu.

"Busnya sudah datang! Kita harus segera ke sana!" seru Kiba tiba-tiba.

Naruto memakai kacamata dan masker putih yang biasa digunakannya saat menyamar. Kiba memakai tas ranselnya. Sedangkan Sai memasukan kembali teropongnya ke dalam tas. Dengan cepat Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka lalu berlari menuju halte.

"Tu, tunggu!" seru Naruto mencegah bus itu pergi.

Untunglah sang sopir mendengar teriakan Naruto. Usahanya tidak sia-sia. Bus itu menunggu mereka.

"BRUG!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh ketika memasuki bus itu. Para penumpang bus lansung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok pemuda bermasker itu.

"Aduh..," rintih Naruto seraya mencoba beranjak dari tempatnya terjatuh.

_Dasar bodoh_, ejek Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba sambil mebantu Naruto berdiri.

Naruto mengangguk. Sai menyusul kedua temannya ke dalam bus itu. Ketiga pemuda itu memperhatikan keadaan di dalam bus itu. Sosok Sasuke terlihat duduk santai di bangku nomor dua dari belakang. Naruto menapatnya sejenak. Lalu dia mencari bangku kosong untuknya duduk. Tidak disangka di dalam bus itu cukup penuh. Hanya tersisa tiga bangku kosong di sana. Dua bangku kosong yang berseberangan dengan bangku Sasuke berada dan sebuah bangku kosong di samping Sasuke.

"Naru, kau duduk di samping dia saja ya," bisik Kiba seraya berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Semoga berhasil."

Dia berjalan menuju bangku yang berseberangan dengan bangku Sasuke. Disusul Sai di belakangnya. Dengan terpaksa Naruto melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju bangku kosong di samping Sasuke. Hanya bangku itu yang tersisa. Naruto duduk di bangku itu dengan perasaan was-was. Dan bus mulai melaju meninggalkan halte itu.

Deg..deg..deg..

Jantung Naruto bergedup dengan kencang seolah dia sedang berada dalam perlombaan lari. Diam-diam Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sibuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela di sampingnya.

_Sasuke..kau tampan sekali.._

Merasa diperhatikan, tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Cepat-cepat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan. Berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah kepala Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah pemuda raven itu.

_Jantungku..ingin melompat!_ Seru Naruto dalam hati.

"A, apa yang ka, kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan suara dibuat seserak mungkin seperti orang sedang batuk.

"Ada daun di topi rajutmu," ujar Sasuke datar.

Tangan kanan Sasuke meraih daun yang memang tersangkut di topi rajut Naruto. Sasuke menunjukkannya pada pemuda tak dikenalnya itu.

"A, arigato."

"Hn."

Sementara itu di bangku seberang Kiba dan Sai berusaha menahan tawa melihat kejadian tadi.

"Kau lihat tadi?" tanya Sai sambil berbisik.

"Iya. Hihi..sayang kita tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Naru. Hihihi..," jawab Kiba tertawa geli.

"Sepertinya dia memang menyukainya."

"Kau benar. Dan sebagai sahabat kita hanya bisa mendukungnya."

"Ya."

.

.

.

Bus yang ditumpangi Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah halte dekat area Ame Amusement Park. Sasuke dan ketiga temannya beranjak dari bangku mereka duduk. Perlahan mereka turun dari bus itu. Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita turun sekarang," ujar Sai.

Ketiga pemuda 'stalker' dadakan itu mengikuti jejak Sasuke turun dari bus itu. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju Ame Amusement Park dengan menjaga jarak dengan keempat pemuda tampan itu.

"Di sekitar sini ada sekolah tidak?" tanya Naruto pada kedua temannya.

"Setahuku tidak. Ini kan area taman bermain," jawab Kiba.

"Apa mereka bolos sekolah untuk ke taman bermain?" tebak Sai.

"Mungkin juga."

Dan tebakan Sai benar. Keempat pemuda itu berjalan menuju gerbang Ame Amusement Park.

_Mereka ke taman bermain..?_ Pikir Naruto.

"Sasuke..!" teriak seorang gadis dari kejauhan.

Sasuke dan ketiga temannya menoleh ke belakang. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat terlihat berlari ke arah mereka dengan senyum cerianya. Otomatis Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai juga melihat ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu berperawakan tinggi semampai. Dan dia mengenakan seragam sekolah. Gadis cantik itu berlari melewati Naruto.

"Ino?"

"GREP!"

"Sasuke, aku merindukanmu. Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu di sini."

Gadis bernama Ino itu memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak melihatnya. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam.

_Dia..sudah memiliki kekasih..?_

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Yo! Yo! Yo! Wind's come back.. Sorry ya telat banget update-nya<p>

Gara2 terbiasa nulis yaoi, waktu nulis straight jadi bersusah-payah. Dikit WB waktu nulis chapter ini.

Walau udah telat, happy valentine's day semuanya

Mkch buat yg udah baca, baik silent readers ataupun active readers

Review please..


End file.
